Aliança
by Iza Amai
Summary: Essa fic é um especial de Natal! Continuação da fic Escolhas.. DMHGHP
1. Aliança Parte I

**Fic: Aliança**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

* * *

Essa fic é um capitulo especial de Natal!!! A estorieta a seguir se passa depois de Escolhas.

Você nunca ouvi falar da fic Escolhas??? ( Chora copiosamente) Bem, se você não sabe, é só ir em meu profile e procurar pela fic. Ela é uma Draco/Hermione e tem o Harryzinho junto.. fazer o quê.. eu amo os três!!!

E claro, depois que vocês terminarem de ler... voltem e apreciem o capitulo especial de Natal, tanto **Escolhas, **quanto **Aliança **foram escritas com todo o meu amor!!

Essa é a primeira parte da fic, no dia **21 de Dezembro** ou algo bem proximo a essa data, (Iza se escondendo) será postado a segunda parte, que é também a finalização da fic Escolhas, espero que todos gostem quanto eu gostei!

Beijos

**Iza Amai**

* * *

**Capítulo Especial de Natal:**

**Aliança**

**( Parte 1 )**

O vento soprava com força trazendo o frio lá de fora que se infiltrava, atrevido, pelas janelas da masmorra. Draco era a personificação da impaciência. Sentado na poltrona diante da lareira, ele observava os flocos brancos que entravam no salão Comunal da Sonserina, enquanto seus dedos impacientes tamborilavam sobre sua perna estendida.

O salão estava lotado. Eram poucos os alunos que se dispunham a andar pelo castelo com um tempo tão gelado. Dezembro tinha chegado cheio de nevascas, o que deixava todos sem ânimo algum para qualquer outra atividade além de se enrolar em acolchoados grossos e tomar chocolate quente ao calor da lareira. Provavelmente acontecia o mesmo com os alunos das outras Casas.

Estava marcada uma visita a Hogsmeade dali a algumas horas e todos estavam torcendo para que a nevasca diminuísse.

"_Droga!"_ pensava Draco, olhando os flocos com raiva, "_Se esse tempo não melhorar eles vão cancelar o passeio..."_

- Ansioso com alguma coisa, _Drake_? – uma voz exageradamente melosa soou bem próximo ao ouvido do loiro, o que o fez se assustar e se virar para trás. Recompondo-se rapidamente do susto, Draco forçou um sorriso:

- Hogsmeade. Quero muito ir à vila, mas com esse tempo ruim é provável que adiem o passeio...

A moça de cabelos negros não pôde evitar o desgosto.

- É só o passeio que te deixa ansioso ou é por causa daquela Sangue...?

- Não continue essa frase... - Draco sussurrou perigosamente ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia e encarava a moça de forma ameaçadora. – Ela tem um nome. Hermione Granger, ok?

Pansy sacudiu os ombros, movimentando também os curtos e sedosos cabelos.

- Além da fortuna você também perdeu seu cérebro! – falou irritada. - Nem sei por que continuo conversando com você.

Draco, que ainda tinha muito do antigo Malfoy, se acalmou com a mesma rapidez com que se exaltara e com agilidade felina, aproximou seu rosto ao da colega o máximo que pôde.

- Você conversa comigo porque eu sou irresistível e mesmo estando falido ainda exerço uma incontrolável atração sobre você! – e segurou o queixo de Pansy. – Mas sinto muito em lhe dizer, Parkinson, que entre nós não há nenhuma possibilidade de romance. Aprendi que sentimentos valem mais que sensações... – e a soltou, se dirigindo para fora do salão Comunal, deixando a garota revoltada e sentindo um ódio ainda mais mortal pela Granger.

Draco sabia que agiu de forma grosseira (ultimamente isso acontecia com bastante freqüência), mas Pansy só entendia alguma coisa se ele lhe falasse sem rodeios, ou qualquer gesto cortês ela entenderia como promessa de compromisso. Ele sabia que Pansy não gostava dele de verdade. Fazer joguinho de sedução e se exibir, era do que ela gostava, tentando provar desesperadamente que era melhor do que Hermione em todos os sentidos.

_Idiota!_ ele pensava. N_inguém é melhor do que Hermione! Pelo menos não para mim._

Draco podia estar pobre aos olhos de todos, mas ainda era Draco Malfoy e seu nome tinha um peso incontestável, assim como a marca de ter sido um Comensal da Morte. Seus colegas de sala o evitavam e o temiam. Ele não queria mais ser temido e o tempo em que acreditava que intimidar era uma posição privilegiada já era passado.

Queria apenas que o respeitassem. Pansy era um dos poucos alunos da Sonserina que se atrevia a falar com ele. Draco acreditava que no fundo ela tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse a ficar milionário um dia. Se ela soubesse que ele continuava tão rico quanto antes... Eram colegas há tantos anos e ela nem sequer o conhecia realmente. E nunca se preocupou em conhecer. Agora ele sabia que gostar de verdade é querer saber tudo do outro para cuidar melhor, para fazer o outro realmente feliz.

Sabia disso por que agora ele queria muito cuidar de alguém, proteger com a própria vida se fosse preciso...

Quando saiu do castelo, Draco sentiu o frio cortante congelar seu nariz. Ajeitou o cachecol em volta do pescoço e apertou o sobretudo junto ao peito. A neve caía mais branda, no entanto, nuvens escuras ainda cobriam totalmente o céu. Mais tarde, provavelmente, viria outra nevasca como a da noite anterior.

No pátio coberto de neve já havia alguns alunos do primeiro ano, como Draco constatou, se amontoando em grupos.

- Crianças ansiosas! – resmungou embora ele também estivesse ansioso, não pelo passeio, mas pela possibilidade de ficar próximo à Hermione. Seria reconfortante andar com ela pelas ruas nevadas de Hogsmeade. Isso, se caso conseguissem despistar Harry Potter. Um lampejo de esperança passou pela mente do loiro ao pensar na possibilidade do _Quatro Olhos_ se intimidar com o frio e não ir à vila. Com uma esperança infantil se apegou a esse sonho.

Ultimamente Draco encontrava grande dificuldade em ficar a sós com Hermione. Ainda mais que a moça tentava cumprir a todo custo a promessa feita a Harry. Os dois tinham bons momentos juntos, mas que não duravam mais de meia hora. Sempre aparecia alguém, ou Ronald Weasley, ou Luna Lovegood, o próprio Harry Potter e até mesmo Sirius Black (Draco já não tinha mais certeza se queria ter um cachorro como animal de estimação).

Parecia que todos conspiravam contra seu relacionamento com Hermione. Até mesmo Ninfadora Tonks interferia na _amizade_ entre eles, dando conselhos: _"Vá com calma, Draco. Se você for com muita sede ao pote, poderá quebrá-lo"_. _Droga_! ele pensava.

Por que ele não conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos nem mesmo de uma tonta como sua prima Tonks? Justo ele que se julgava um homem discreto e seguro de si. No entanto, sabia que já não havia mais salvação. Estava completamente entregue aos encantos de Hermione Granger, aquela moça mandona, teimosa e terrivelmente certinha.

Diferente dele, Hermione era a mesma de sempre. O tratava com carinho, mas mantinha distância. _Maldito Potter!_ _Como ele conseguia dominá-la daquele jeito?_ Pensava Draco, enquanto apertava os punhos, desejando que o estivesse fazendo em volta do pescoço do _rival_.

Hermione e Harry continuavam como irmãos gêmeos, sempre juntos, ainda mais agora que Rony passava mais tempo com Luna Lovegood. Já a Ginny, com quem Draco havia criado certa amizade, parecia ter paralisado. Simplesmente deixava os dois se juntarem cada vez mais. _Que porcaria de sentimento frouxo era aquele que ela dizia ter pelo Potter?_ Pensava.

Mas Draco estava consciente de que não podia condenar a ruivinha, já que ele também agia da mesma forma, ou melhor, não agia. O que mais podia fazer? Ele queria Hermione por perto e aceitaria as condições dela, fossem elas quais fossem. Ser amigo dela já era um grande privilégio.

Draco ficava terrivelmente mal humorado quando passava muito tempo sem conseguir trocar ao menos algumas palavras com a moça, mas não podia negar que Hermione sabia como adoçá-lo nos momentos raros em que ficavam sozinhos. A biblioteca era o lugar preferido dos dois. Podiam fingir que procuravam livros em alguma prateleira mais afastada e assim conversavam aos sussurros, sem, no entanto, serem recriminados. Isso, até algum aluno aparecer quebrando o clima e eles voltarem a procurar livros. Mas, de qualquer forma era emocionante. _Tudo com ela era emocionante!_

Eles estavam realmente levando uma vida de criminosos. Sempre se escondendo, fingindo, tendo cautela. _Tudo culpa do Potter!_

Durante as aulas de poções, em que Sonserinos e Grifinórios se misturavam, Draco cometia erros terríveis, simplesmente porque não conseguia parar de olhar para Hermione. Ela era sempre tão compenetrada, atenta, dedicada. Sem contar que entre uma poção e outra, uma leitura e outra ela o olhava discretamente com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso disfarçado no canto dos lábios. Aquele simples gesto o deixava nas nuvens. Draco se perguntava como tinha ficado tão tolo! Devia haver algum feitiço no sorriso de Hermione, ou nos olhos dela.

Era isso! Aquele sentimento era um feitiço poderoso!

Entendia o porquê de Harry ser tão relutante com a idéia de dividi-la com ele. Se estivesse em seu lugar, faria o mesmo. Não! Faria bem pior!

Draco não tinha direito algum de cobrar nada de Hermione. Ela havia feito uma promessa e ele sabia que seria cumprida. Isso era uma das coisas que o fazia admirá-la tanto. Lealdade e honra.

O rapaz respirou fundo e olhou o céu cinzento, faltava menos de uma semana para o Natal.

Quem sabe a "_Befana_" (1) fosse generosa e lhe desse um presentinho bem doce na noite dos milagres... um presente de hipnóticos olhos castanhos, cabelos cheios e lábios com sabor de chocolate branco...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Não achava que tinha sido tão bom menino assim e provavelmente seu presente de Natal seria um pedaço bem grande de carvão.

- Parece que vai nevar... – era como se a voz viesse de algum lugar do mundo espiritual. Mas Draco não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem era.

- Se você não notou, está nevando agora, Luna! – disse sem conter seu sarcasmo natural, voltando-se para a moça que usava roupas extremamente coloridas e um xale com bolinhas penduradas nas pontas.

- Na verdade eu estou me referindo a outro tipo de neve...

Draco não tinha a intenção de perguntar nada, sabia que era mais uma das loucuras da Lovegood. Certamente iria contar alguma história mirabolante sobre "a Maldição da Neve Assassina" ou algo do tipo. Porém alguma coisa no tom de voz que a moça usou e no brilho estranho com que ela o olhava fez com que se sentisse tentado a perguntar.

- Que outro tipo de neve pode haver?

- Uma que vem de dentro para fora. Gela o coração, e lentamente caminha por todo seu ser até chegar a alma, trazendo solidão e falta de fé... – Draco sentiu um arrepio na coluna e a moça continuou, alheia ao desconforto do colega. – Ouvi dizer que quando há muita nevasca significa que a _Coruja das Neves_ está rondando alguma vítima para congelar seu coração com a neve amaldiçoada...

Então, aliviado, Draco riu. Por alguns segundos delirantes tinha acreditado no que a moça dizia. Mas como havia concluído antes, não passava de _lunicite aguda_ (era como chamava as histórias fantásticas da moça Corvinal). _Coruja das Neves!_ Como Luna era criativa.

- Vamos, apressem-se! Temos que aproveitar enquanto a neve está branda. – A voz autoritária de Minerva McGonagall soou como um trovão, fazendo com que Luna desse um pequeno salto de susto, ainda envolvida em sua história de terror. A professora chegava com um grande grupo de alunos, vindos de dentro do castelo – Façam uma fila, por favor!

- Fila?! – Draco resmungou – só faltava essa!

– Não seja tão rabugento, senhor Malfoy! – disse a bruxa passando por Draco e Luna com suas vestes escuras chacoalhando com o vento frio. - Apesar de ser adulto ainda é aluno desta escola... e não adianta resmungar... filas significam organização!

Sem reclamar, Luna já se juntava aos outros alunos, satisfeita. E Draco, mesmo a contra gosto, se preparava para fazer o mesmo. Odiava filas! De repente parou de súbito, pois neste momento seus olhos captaram a figura de Hermione que saía pela porta principal do castelo. No rosto do rapaz se formou um incontrolável sorriso, mas que logo se desfez ao ver quem estava ao lado dela.

Hermione conversava algo com Harry, enquanto Rony esticava o pescoço ansiosamente, procurando por Luna.

- Ah, lá está ela! – disse o ruivo, com um largo sorriso, apontando para a figura miúda de Luna no meio dos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Depois dizem que o amor é cego! – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Como ele conseguiu ver a Luna camuflada no meio dos alunos? Ela é tão pequena...

- Acho que o Rony não vê a Luna com os olhos, ele sente a presença dela... a magia do amor, sensibilidade... – disse Hermione, sonhadora.

- Ei, - Harry a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão divertida no rosto - estamos falando do mesmo cara? É o Rony, se lembra?

Hermione sorriu, voltando à realidade.

- Você é tão mal! Eu realmente queria acreditar que o Ron se transformou em um homem romântico.

- Só se for com aquela poção do amor que o enfeitiçou no nosso sexto ano! Se bem que quando se trata da Luna ele fica quase tão idiota como daquela vez...

- E olha que eles são _só amigos_!– Hermione completou, fazendo uma imitação de Rony com cara de bobo.

Os dois riram com gosto, enquanto observavam o amigo se juntar a menina loira, furando a fila. Ato que nenhum aluno protestou. Quem, do primeiro ano, teria coragem de aborrecer Ronald Weasley, sétimo ano, monitor da Grifinória, goleiro de Quadribol, quase dois metros de altura e melhor amigo de Harry Potter?

- Esse passeio foi uma ótima idéia de Sirius, não foi? – disse Hermione, animada, voltando sua atenção para Harry. - Vou aproveitar para comprar alguns presentes, já que vamos passar o Natal na casa do Rony.

- Presentes... Entendo... – a voz de Harry, de repente, soou um tanto evasiva e ele passou a encarar o chão.

Hermione estranhou as palavras do amigo.

- Qual o problema com presentes? – perguntou, sem entender. E parou, segurando a mão do rapaz, fazendo com que ele parasse também. - Alguma coisa te incomoda, Harry?

Ele a olhou.

- Você pretende dar algum presente para _ele_ também? – perguntou sem rodeios, e em seus olhos havia uma chama que Hermione já conhecia.

Ela sabia quem era _ele_ a quem Harry se referia.

- Malfoy é meu amigo, não é? – perguntou insegura. Não queria que Harry se chateasse. Mas por que então ele foi incluir o Draco naquela conversa?

O rapaz desviou os olhos mais uma vez, agora direcionados ao lago gelado.

– Amigos! Até quando? – Harry tinha consciência de que estava agindo errado. Tinha decidido não pensar no que havia entre Hermione e Draco. Mas não conseguia controlar sua fúria ao imaginar Malfoy se esfregando em sua melhor amiga. Hermione era pura demais para ele. - Existe um a_ffair_ entre vocês... eu sei que existe. Não sou tão cego assim, nem tão tonto. Percebo que vocês se encontram por aí...

Hermione observou aqueles olhos verdes, olhando-os de lado, enquanto o rapaz continuava encarando o lago. Era difícil se imaginar sem Harry por perto. Ele era sua família também. No entanto, sabia que tinham pouco tempo para ficarem tão grudados. Por isso estava aproveitando cada minuto daquele ano para cuidar de seu amigo. Aquela fase especial da amizade deles era meio que uma despedida, e era inevitável se entristecer ao pensar nisso.

Queria tanto que ele e Draco se tornassem amigos também. Se isso acontecesse seu problema maior terminaria. Não queria se afastar de Harry, mas tinha consciência de que isso aconteceria inevitavelmente quando comunicasse a todos o que sentia realmente por Draco.

_Não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo?_

Pensaria nisso depois. Sua prioridade agora era desfazer as nuvens negras que se formavam sobre a cabeça de Harry. Então, ergueu-se o máximo que pôde e depositou um beijinho na ponta do nariz do amigo.

- Você é tão ciumento... – disse com sorriso suave.

- Não é ciúmes! – protestou, tentando parecer indiferente ao carinho que Hermione acabara de lhe fazer. – É só... só...

- Precaução, sei. – completou a moça, displicente. Já conhecia de cor o repertório do amigo para justificar seu ciúme.

Assim que começou a caminhar em direção à fila de alunos, que McGonagall tentava controlar, os olhos de Hermione se encontraram com os de Draco que a observavam. _Será que ele tinha visto aquele beijo?_ Pensou aflita.

Ela parou novamente, mas Harry enlaçou seu braço de uma forma bastante possessiva, continuando a caminhar quase arrastando-a. Ele também avistara o sonserino.

Mas Draco não desviou os olhos. Nem ela. Mesmo não querendo chatear seu amigo ciumento, era impossível evitar o magnetismo que a prendia a Draco. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e lhe sorriu suave, cumprimentando-a com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto sentia o aperto em seu braço aumentar.

Draco controlava suas emoções com uma força sobre-humana. Era como se acabasse de receber uma descarga de _Cruciatus _lançada pelo próprio lorde das trevas. Aquele beijo inocente que Hermione dera em Harry tinha sido longos segundos de tortura para ele. E como se não bastasse, o Potter ainda fazia questão de deixar bem claro que ela estava com ele, enlaçando-a como um namorado terrivelmente possessivo e ciumento. _Idiota primitivo! Homem das cavernas!_ _Neandertal com cérebro de galinha!_ Xingava Draco secretamente.

Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram aos de Hermione toda sua fúria se abrandou. Aqueles olhos diziam tanta coisa... tanta coisa...

Sem ter como agir, Hermione se deixou conduzir por Harry. Passaram rapidamente por Draco e foram até onde Rony e Luna estavam. Mais dois para furarem a fila. E Hermione sabia que não era hora de falar com Harry sobre respeitar filas, já que o amigo tinha a expressão de uma esfinge que acabava de ter seu enigma desvendado.

Ela não ousou olhar para onde Draco estava. Mas sentia o olhar dele, como sempre. Era como se ele a estivesse tocando, igual na noite do primeiro baile...

Desde que voltaram a Hogwarts, apesar de toda a vigilância de Harry, Hermione sempre mantinha os olhos em Draco. Notava que mesmo tentando agir normalmente, debochado e irônico, o rapaz se traía às vezes deixando transparecer, em fração de segundos, uma certa tristeza no olhar. Ele parecia mais sozinho do que nunca já que a maioria dos colegas da Sonserina mal conversava com ele. Uma das exceções era a Parkinson, o que a incomodava terrivelmente. Mas Hermione sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de reclamar, já que estava vivendo com Harry um período bastante colorido de amizade. Draco também tinha direito de ter _amigas de infância_.

Os alunos das outras Casas continuavam evitando Malfoy, como já era previsto.

Havia nele aquela marca inapagável.

As únicas pessoas que se aproximavam dele, além dela e alguns novatos da Sonserina, eram Luna e Ginny. Na verdade a ruivinha passava bastante tempo com Draco e isso, de certa forma, tranqüilizava Hermione um pouco mais. Sabia que eles estavam na mesma situação: em estado de espera. Reconhecia o quanto aquilo era injusto para os dois. Mas aquela tinha sido a escolha deles. E ela os admirava muito por isso. Abnegação.

Ao contrário de Malfoy, Ginny parecia contente. Continuava a amiga divertida de Hermione, sempre fazendo piadinhas com os colegas e derramando sua graciosidade sobre todos à sua volta. Mas, diferente de antes, não namorava nenhum outro rapaz. Parecia ter adotado uma vida quase de monja, semelhante a que Hermione sempre exercera. Em relação a Harry, Ginny mantinha uma postura bem leve, brincava com ele normalmente, jogava charme, mas não forçava nada.

No entanto, Hermione achava que a amiga estava vivendo numa inércia perigosa e isso não era bom, já que Harry era um rapaz que precisava ser estimulado. Se Ginny não tomasse iniciativas ele também não as tomaria. Para pessoas diferentes, atitudes diferentes.

Sua amiga ruiva tinha muito o que aprender sobre Harry Potter.

No trajeto até Hogsmeade os alunos foram pegos por uma nevasca súbita. E foi com grande dificuldade que conseguiram vencer a pequena distância que os separava da vila. Sorte já estarem tão próximos ou McGonagall os teria feito voltar para o castelo.

Hermione e Harry entraram no _Três Vassouras_, após deixarem Rony, Luna, Neville, Sarah e Ginny em uma imensa loja de S_ouvenirs,_ chamada _Mil Trecos_. Uma loja recém inaugurada e que já era um sucesso entre a população da vila e também dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Hermione tinha entrado na gigantesca loja, enfeitiçada para ficar maior, para dar uma espiada nas possibilidades de presentes.

Ficou maravilhada com a variedade de coisas. Voltaria lá mais tarde, para comprar as _lembrancinhas_ a sós. Afinal, não poderia fazer isso diante dos que seriam presenteados. Vendo que os demais amigos se sentiram fascinados diante de tantas coisas diferentes, inclusive objetos trouxas, Hermione e Harry decidiram ir para o bar de madame Rosmerta e esperar pelo grupo, que provavelmente não sairia da loja tão cedo.

O _Três Vassouras_ estava bem cheio, como sempre ficava em dias de visita dos estudantes, ainda mais com o tempo tão instável. O bar estava decorado com extravagantes enfeites natalinos. Imensas bolotas coloridas pendiam do teto e de vez em quando algum bruxo alto e distraído acertava a cabeça em uma delas. Logo na entrada havia a estátua realista de uma rena mal encarada, usando um gorro vermelho e um sino barulhento no pescoço, que tocava sempre que entrava um novo cliente. A rena dizia "bem vindo!" de uma forma tão sinistra que mais parecia o gemido de um dragão com dor de dente.

Os dois amigos olharam desconfiados para a _hospitaleira _rena, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário. Alguns rostos deslumbrados tinham se virado para apreciar os recém-chegados, mais precisamente Harry. Eram algumas das integrantes de seu fã clube em Hogwarts.

Desconcertados com os olhares de encanto e inveja, os dois correram os olhos pelo recinto a procura de uma mesa vazia. Avistaram uma ao fundo do bar, longe das fãs, que acabava de ser liberada por um animado grupo de senhoras bruxas.

Caminharam apressados em direção a ela.

- Quantos estudantes! – dizia uma das senhoras, que usava um cachecol alaranjado coberto de estrelinhas amarelo vibrante. – Isso me trás uma adorável nostalgia de quando estudei em Hogwarts...

- Bons tempos! – respondeu uma outra parecida com a senhora Figg, e olhou para Harry e Hermione que aguardavam discretamente a certa distância da mesa. – Aproveitem cada minuto, meus jovens! Os amigos de Hogwarts são para a vida inteira. E os amores, então...

O grupo se distanciou ainda comentando sobre os velhos tempos. Harry e Hermione se olharam e sorriram cúmplices. Claro que aproveitariam cada minuto. Entendiam muito bem o valor daqueles tempos... dos amigos, dos amores...

Sentaram-se. Por todo o bar os alunos conversavam animados, ou em grupos ou aos pares, como ela e Harry. Mas, mal se acomodou na cadeira, o olhar de Hermione captou uma figura solitária numa mesa bem ao canto, do outro lado do bar, imperceptível para olhares menos atentos. Seu suéter cor de chumbo e sobretudo preto faziam sua pele parecer bem mais clara. O cachecol verde e cinza da Sonserina cobria parcialmente seus lábios e ele bebia cerveja amanteigada de forma muito lenta enquanto olhava pela janela, distraído com a neve que aumentava.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! – Hermione ouviu Harry pedir a madame Rosmerta, mas não desviou seus olhos de Draco. Estava pensando se deveria ir até lá ou não.

- Sim queridos, aguardem só um momento. Nossa! Isso aqui está um caos hoje! E olha que contratei dois ajudantes a mais para esta semana de Natal... – disse a mulher já se distanciando da mesa.

- É engraçado! A madame Rosmerta parece que não vai envelhecer nunca! – falou Harry, observando a dona do bar sumir por uma porta atrás do balcão. – Ela tem exatamente a mesma aparência de quando a conheci, você não acha? ... Hermione? – chamou, ao perceber que a amiga estava distraída. Como não obteve resposta, acenou a mão diante da moça. – Você está bem?

Assim que teve o objeto de sua visão coberto pela mão de Harry, Hermione piscou, despertando do devaneio.

- Ah, sim... desculpe. O que disse?

- Você está preocupada com alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry tentando ver o que chamara a atenção da amiga. Mas o bar estava tão cheio que foi impossível para ele enxergar Draco camuflado em seu solitário canto.

- Nada demais. – mentiu Hermione. Se falasse que se distraíra por causa de Draco logo Harry estaria mal humorado, como sempre acontecia – São só os N.I.E.M's...

- Hum... certo! – porém ele sabia que ela não estava distraída por causa dos exames. Na verdade, nem ele estava. Pela primeira vez se sentia totalmente confiante para fazer qualquer exame. Mas não era comum Hermione se distrair e muito menos esconder dele o motivo. Harry sentiu uma fisgada no estômago. Tinha medo só de pensar no _motivo_ dos devaneios dela.

Nesse momento a dona do bar voltou com duas cervejas empoeiradas e entregou aos garotos. Hermione abriu sua garrafa em silêncio se forçando a não olhar para Draco. Então sentiu o braço de Harry a envolvendo pelos ombros. Ela o olhou, incerta.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Só estou abraçando minha amiga... não posso? – disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Claro que sim... mas é que... – ela olhou nervosa para o canto de Draco, com medo de que ele estivesse observando, mas o rapaz continuava distraído, com os olhos perdidos na janela. – Sabe, as suas fãs. Acho que elas vão sofrer muito se virem você me abraçar assim publicamente. Já quase morreram só de me ver entrando aqui com você.

- Eu realmente não me importo. – e puxou Hermione para mais perto. – Todos sabem que somos inseparáveis.

- Mas nunca ficamos nos agarrando por ai. – respondeu, teimosa.

- Já está me dispensando? - Harry fingiu mágoa e a soltou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito após colocar sua garrafa sobre a mesa. – Confessa que detestou aquele nosso, como posso dizer? Contato mais íntimo... – disse dramático, mas ainda tímido. - Eu devo ser um fracasso no papel de D_on Juan_ e olha que foi só um beijinho...

Hermione o olhou divertida, se esquecendo de Draco completamente.

- Aquilo não foi algo que se possa chamar de beijinho. – ela chegou mais perto do ouvido de Harry, em tom de confidência.– Foi uma sessão de amasso adolescente. E, convenhamos, você foi bem, hum, satisfatório.

- Satisfatório? – Harry quase gritou. – Madame Rosmerta, me trás uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Não! Traga logo duas!!

- Pára com isso, Harry! – pediu a moça, encabulada diante do drama do amigo, mas sem conter o sorriso. – Seu ingrato! Eu tento ajudar você com suas fãs e você estraga tudo. Agora sim as meninas estão nos olhando prestes a caírem no choro ou pior, me lançarem um _furunculus_.

Harry, sorrindo, correu os olhos pelo bar e viu que realmente estavam sendo vigiados pelas garotas. Então voltou a abraçar Hermione, dando um leve beijinho em seu ombro.

- Eu protejo você. – fez uma pausa e amenizou o ar de sorriso. - Sabe, Mione, somos realmente uma grande dupla... ou seria melhor dizer um trio! – Hermione olhou para Harry, confusa com o final da frase. Acompanhou os olhos do amigo que iam para a porta do bar. Ele estava novamente com aquele sorriso amplo e único de Harry Potter. – E lá vem a nossa terça parte, a maior delas. – e tirou o braço de volta da amiga.

Rony olhava para todo lado, com certeza procurando pelos dois. Quando os localizou se espremeu entre as pessoas que transitavam, para chegar até eles. Porém, antes de alcançar seu objetivo foi golpeado por uma enorme bolota vermelha que estava em seu caminho. A bola balançou por alguns instantes, enquanto Rony esfregava a testa e provavelmente xingava algum nome feio.

Alguns segundos depois o ruivo chegava com um grande inchaço na testa, o que tornava seu rosto especialmente engraçado.

- Eu odeio o Natal! – resmungou, carrancudo. - Quem será que teve a idéia idiota de pendurar essas bolas feitas de chumbo tão baixas?

- Não são as bolas que estão baixas. – disse Hermione, segurando o riso. – Você é que é alto demais.

Rony reclamou qualquer coisa inteligível, e esfregando a testa mais uma vez resignou-se.

- De qualquer forma, esse ainda continua sendo meu bar preferido. – deu uma rápida olhada para a dona do bar que servia uma mesa ao lado, depois se jogou numa cadeira e pegou a cerveja abandonada de Harry sobre a mesa. Sorveu um gole longo e sorriu satisfeito. – Isso é que é vida!

- E o que houve com a Luna e os outros? – perguntou Hermione com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Neville e Sarah se separaram de nós pouco depois que vocês saíram. Então a Luna e a Ginny decidiram olhar toda aquela imensa loja. Aquilo é um labirinto, sabiam? Duvido que alguém consiga ver tudo que tem lá dentro em menos de um mês. Eu bem que tentei acompanhar, mas... desisti lá pelo décimo corredor... – voltou-se para Hermione. – Como vocês mulheres conseguem fazer isso sem enlouquecerem? – e tomou mais um grande gole de cerveja.

- Rony, – chamou Harry – esta cerveja tinha dono...

- Ah, sim? Desculpe, agora não tem mais jeito, vai ter que pedir outra. Ou vai preferir disputá-la com o goleiro da Grifinória? Sem feitiço, claro! Apenas músculos. – disse brincalhão.

Sacudindo a cabeça em resignada descrença, Harry ergueu a mão para que algum funcionário do bar o visse, mas parecia impossível com tanta gente pedindo.

- Eu vou até lá. – ofereceu-se Rony bem solícito, vendo que madame Rosmerta já se encontrava detrás do balcão. – Faço esse favor pra você e aproveito pra pegar mais umas pra mim. – e se levantou ainda bebendo da garrafa de Harry.

- Bom... – Harry se virou para Hermione assim que Rony sumiu de vista. – Onde estávamos?

- Em que momento? – perguntou fingindo não se lembrar. – Ah, sim, que nós somos um trio. Você tem razão – ela sorriu. – isso ninguém pode mudar. Um triângulo que se forma pela união de suas três pontas...

- Então podemos juntar duas delas agora mesmo, enquanto a _outra ponta_ baba na madame Rosmerta.

E abraçou a moça novamente.

- Harry! – Hermione ia protestar, mas Harry a impediu colocando um dedo sobre sua boca.

- Deixa eu fingir que sou o único pra você, só por um momento... – e a voz de Harry era muito baixa.

- Seu insensível... e suas fãs? – mas o coração de Hermione se apertou, Harry estava carente outra vez. Sabia a quem aquela frase do amigo se referia. Com certeza não era ao Rony.

- Eu cuido delas depois... – e recostou sua testa sobre a de Hermione, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e fechando os olhos. Um gesto carinhoso que ele tinha tomado o hábito de fazer com ela sempre que se sentia carente. - ... Queria que nossos anos em Hogwarts fossem eternos.

- Harry, - ela sussurrou - pensar assim já lhe causou muito mal, não se esqueça! – mas ela também fechou os olhos. Aquele carinho inocente de Harry sempre a deixava sonolenta, igual gato enroscado diante da lareira em dia de neve. Aconchegante.

- Fique tranqüila, Hermione. Eu não vou me entregar de novo, seja qual for a minha realidade... Mas eu vou lutar para que nessa realidade sempre estejam o Rony, o Sirius, a Ginny e você.

- Estaremos... – e ela realmente queria que aquela afirmativa fosse verdade.

- Desculpe por interromper. – uma voz arrastada chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, como que para demonstrar que na realidade de Harry haveria mais uma pessoa. Hermione tentou se afastar, mas Harry a segurou, apenas virando a cabeça para encarar o dono daquela voz odiosa.

Draco não tinha conseguido se segurar por muito tempo. Assim que percebera Hermione e Harry no bar, no momento em que o outro pedira uísque de fogo de uma forma muito dramática, ele passara a observar os dois. Não podia mentir para si mesmo: sentia muita inveja de Harry.

Inveja da forma como ele e Hermione eram íntimos, cúmplices, soltos um com o outro, como se fossem da mesma família. Queria que ela fosse assim com ele também. Mas sabia que era impossível. Entre amigos íntimos existe algo que se chama afinidade, gostos semelhantes, sonhos semelhantes. E certamente seus sonhos da vida inteira tinham sido completamente opostos ao de Hermione Granger. Trilharam caminhos adversos.

Mas ainda assim não permitiria que aquele Potter ficasse tão facilmente com seu bem mais precioso e que tão recentemente havia descoberto. Ao menos lutaria por ela.

- Malfoy, você está sendo inconveniente... Aliás, você É inconveniente. - a voz de Harry soou extremamente suave e Hermione se enrijeceu. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Sei disso. – respondeu o outro tranqüilamente e se sentou sem cerimônia. – É que, como sou amigo da Hermione, pretendo evitar que ela fique mal falada. Pelo que você mesmo tão gentilmente me alertou faz alguns meses. Se vocês não perceberam isso aqui é um local público...

- Ah, cala a boca! Não se meta entre mim e a Hermione! – Harry explodiu, sem se conter. Aquela arrogância de Malfoy era demais para ele suportar.

- Ora, Potter! Não seja tão egoísta! – o sonserino passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados que logo em seguida já se derramavam sedosos sobre os olhos novamente. – Essa moça não é propriedade sua. Além de quê, vocês já são amigos desde os onze anos, usufruiu demais da companhia dela. Agora é minha vez.

- Como você é abusado! – Harry se levantou, olhando Draco por cima, seus olhos começavam a faiscar perigosamente. – Exatamente por ser _minha_ amiga de infância é que tenho direitos...

- Acha mesmo isso? – Draco também se levantou, desafiando. – Ela já deve ter enjoado de você.

- Vocês querem parar de falar de mim como se eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância! – reclamou Hermione, se levantando também. – Eu tenho vontade própria, sabiam? – e ela parecia bem zangada. Mas os dois rapazes a ignoraram totalmente.

- Entre mim e a Hermione existe algo que você nunca vai ter, nem em vidas futuras. Uma aliança invisível, Malfoy! Cumplicidade, companheirismo, memórias de um sentimento sem marcas, puro... que você não pode oferecer, por que o seu passado é sujo!

Aquilo acertou Draco bem fundo.

- VOCÊ NÃO É DONO DELA, POTTER!! – gritou, também com olhos faiscantes. Era terrível ouvir aquela verdade.

Harry riu com escárnio, satisfeito por ver Malfoy perder seu odioso controle emocional.

- Você acha que pode afastar a Hermione de mim, só porque ela fez a caridade de se tornar sua amiga? Pare de sonhar, idiota! Nós temos uma história juntos...

Agora sim Draco estava a ponto de esganar Harry. E o bar inteiro tinha parado para observar a cena. Mas os assovios que se espalhavam pelo bar não intimidaram os rapazes.

- Caridade? – retrucou Draco, tentando retomar seu alto-controle. – Isso prova que ela é uma mulher sensata. Afinal, deve ser difícil ser amiga de alguém tão cego quanto você, que nunca percebeu o quanto ela se sacrificou por essa amizade. Ao seu lado Hermione teve mais dores que alegrias! E você disse ao menos obrigado? Acho que não!

Harry estancou por uns momentos. Aquilo era verdade. Ele só havia percebido a importância de Hermione em sua vida poucos meses antes de cair dentro do Arco do Véu. E ela sempre esteve com ele, se arriscando, apoiando-o incondicionalmente, sem nunca reclamar. Ele nem sequer lhe agradecera.

- E o que pode haver de melhor em sua amizade do que na minha? – Harry sabia que isso não era um bom argumento.

- Hum, que tal eu ter reconhecido o valor dela desde que a enxerguei como ela realmente era? Eu entrei no Arco não por sua causa, estúpido! Mas por ela, somente por ela!

Rony estava parado a uma certa distância, com as bebidas na mão, sem saber se deveria interferir. Mas pela expressão que via no rosto de Hermione decidiu que seria melhor nem chegar perto, ou ela iria odiá-lo também. Harry era bem grandinho para resolver aquilo por sua conta.

Na verdade, já não achava mais divertido brigar com Malfoy. Sabia que Luna se decepcionaria.

Hermione olhava de um para outro, incrédula e revoltada com o vexame que os dois estavam causando, mais uma vez. Aquilo que eles diziam era tocante, mas por que não disseram para ela, numa conversa reservada? Garotos tinham vergonha de falar de seus sentimentos, no entanto, os expunha sem pudor algum durante uma briga idiota, diante de todos. E da forma mais estúpida possível!

A moça queria ignorar os cochichos e palmas dos alunos à volta. Mas era impossível, o bar inteiro se divertia com a situação. E o pior, todos percebiam que a briga era por causa dela. Não tinha como entrar no meio da discussão. Os dois pareciam ter criado uma barreira invisível onde o resto do mundo não podia penetrar.

E continuavam se digladiando com ofensas cada vez piores. Aquilo era ridículo! Dois alunos do sétimo ano, dois homens, discutindo por uma bobagem. Eles sempre estragavam tudo! Quantas vezes mais teria de passar por aquilo? E tudo poderia ser tão diferente se eles se entendessem...

Vermelha de raiva e vergonha, Hermione respirou fundo e gritou:

- NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU NÃO SOU UM OBJETO QUE PODEM MANIPULAR COMO LHES COMVÉM!! Quando crescerem e agirem como pessoas, não como dois trasgos disputando território, eu volto a falar com vocês! – e saiu carrancuda rumo à porta do bar sem olhar para trás. – E NÃO SE ATREVAM A VIR ATRÁS DE MIM!

Atrás dela ficou um silêncio sepulcral e os dois rapazes, enfim, perceberam que no mundo havia mais pessoas além dos dois e suas revoltas pessoais.

Assim que saiu do bar, Hermione se deparou com a neve que caía em abundância. Caminhou sem rumo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, agora quase vazias. Provavelmente os moradores e visitantes estavam abrigados nas lojas e casas esperando o tempo melhorar.

Ela andava a passos lentos e seus pés afundavam na grossa camada de neve fofa que se acumulava pelo caminho. Mas Hermione não ligava. Estava tão furiosa com Harry e Draco que seria capaz de derreter aquele gelo todo só com o olhar.

Precisava se esquecer daqueles dois por algum tempo.

Foi então que avistou a loja de _souvenir_ que visitara mais cedo. Aquele lhe pareceu um ótimo momento para comprar os presentes. Acalmaria seus nervos.

Entrou na _Mil Trecos_ abanando os floquinhos brancos que se acumularam sobre suas roupas e levou um bom tempo até que seus olhos se acostumassem com tantas luzes coloridas que piscavam sem parar.

A loja parecia mais cheia do que antes, mas era tão grande que não se tornara desconfortável. Ao contrário, era bastante aconchegante lá dentro. As pessoas andavam tranquilamente, admirando os objetos tão diversos.

Enfeites natalinos predominavam na grande loja, entre objetos do mundo bruxo e do mundo trouxa. Hermione parou, admirada, ao ver um delicado presépio exposto a um canto. As figuras em torno da manjedoura, pessoas e animais, eram de um cristal transparente e tinham semblantes de elevada adoração. A pequena criança deitada sobre a palha também era de cristal, mas dentro dela havia uma minúscula luz dourada que a fazia resplandecer, iluminando todo o presépio.

Hermione se emocionou, esquecendo-se de seus problemas e sentindo uma súbita serenidade envolver seu coração, como um poderoso feitiço.

_Eh! Os trouxas também possuíam uma Grande Magia, representada ali, na figura de um indefeso e iluminado bebezinho._

Feliz, Hermione se afastou do presépio e começou a andar pela bonita loja. Logo, já estava em total clima natalino. E perdida entre balcões e prateleiras gigantescas escolhia com satisfação os presentes dos amigos.

Para Luna encontrou uma bolsa feita de lã colorida e adornada com miçangas e flores de pano. Um objeto trouxa, mas que era a cara de Luna. Ginny ganharia um espelho mágico que dizia se a pessoa que o olhasse estava feia ou bonita não pela aparência, mas pelo humor no momento.

Comprou para Rony um par de luvas de goleiro, já que o amigo reclamara do buraco que aparecera na sua. Para o senhor e a senhora Weasley, encontrou uma bela pintura em tecido, também trouxa, que mostrava uma pequena fazenda de ovelhas nos campos de Yorkshire. Achou a pintura tão bonita que decidiu levar uma semelhante para seus pais. Para Tonks e Lupin escolheu uma romântica caixa de bombons com licor para que eles apreciassem a dois.

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Os presentes de Harry e Draco. E bastou se lembrar dos dois para sentir um pouco de sua animação se esvaindo. Era melhor não comprar nada para eles naquele momento, ou eles poderiam ganhar uma _bomba de bosta_ como presente de Natal. E ela não pôde evitar o sorriso diante de seu pensamento tão infantil.

Quando Hermione voltou às ruas, carregada de embrulhos, a neve havia dado novamente uma trégua. Ficou parada diante da porta da loja, olhando o mundo branco lá fora e pensando se deveria ou não procurar algum dos amigos. Por fim, decidiu que voltaria sozinha para o castelo. Não queria falar com ninguém. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de lidar com Harry e Draco. Não poderia deixar eles agirem daquela forma pelo resto da vida. Teria de cumprir a ameaça que lhes fizera no bar.

_Daria uma lição naqueles dois!_

_Continua..._

* * *

_(1) La Befana é um conto que fala de uma fada que dava doces para as crianças boas e um pedaço de carvão para as crianças que não tinham sido muito generosas no decorrer do ano. Se vocês quiserem saber um pouco mais sobre este bonito conto e só lerem a fic (de Harry Potter) da Karla Malfoy, que se chama, exatamente, La Befana. Nela vcs vão encontrar o Trio e, claro, Draco Malfoy. É uma fic pequena e muito fofinha, que vale à pena ler nesse período de Natal._

_O Link para a fic é essa aqui: http:// www. fanfiction . net / s / 3322169 / 1 / LaBefana_

_Eu coloquei o link com espaços, então quando forem ler, é só tirarem os espaços e lerem a fic!! Então.. enjoy!!!!!_


	2. Aliança Parte II

**Fic: Aliança**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo Especial de Natal:**

**Aliança**

**(parte 2)**

Nos dias seguintes, a discussão no _Três Vassouras_ foi o assunto preferido dos alunos em Hogwarts, o que deixava Hermione ainda mais irritada. Tinha cumprido sua promessa de não falar com os dois. E toda vez que algum deles tentava uma aproximação a moça os ignorava completamente.

- Até quando vai ficar nesse _voto de silêncio_? – perguntou Draco, na quarta feira, durante a aula de poções, em que fazia dupla com a moça.

Harry estava com Rony, mas não tirava os olhos dos dois. Tonks já tinha, gentilmente, chamado a atenção de Harry para o lugar em que ele lançava suas raízes picadas de alcaçuz.

"_A poção é que deve ficar levemente adocicada com o composto, Harry e não a sua mochila"_, dissera a professora quase aos sussurros. Só então o rapaz percebeu que enfiava as raízes de qualquer jeito para dentro de sua mochila ao invés do caldeirão.

"_Eu tentei te avisar"_, falou Rony, sem esconder o sorriso. _"Se continuar olhando os dois com essa cara assassina a professora vai pensar que você está tentando azarar o Malfoy"_.

Harry não disse nada, sua atenção estava voltada para os lábios de Hermione. Se ela falasse com Malfoy antes de falar com ele...

Mas o medo de Harry não se concretizou, já que a moça se fingia de surda diante da tentativa frustrada de diálogo de Draco.

Ao final da aula, mesmo tendo feito algo que lembrava vômito de gato em seu caldeirão ao invés de um líquido verde transparente, Harry se sentia bastante animado. E ao passar por Draco não resistiu.

- E aí, Malfoy? Vai se acostumando... – sorriu ferino. – Pensou que era algo fácil ser amigo de Hermione Granger?

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas nada respondeu. Apenas ajeitou sua mochila às costas e rumou para o Salão Principal. Era o intervalo do almoço.

E o silêncio de Hermione permaneceu inquebrável durante mais um dia.

- A coisa deve ter sido realmente feia lá no _Três Vassouras_, não é? – perguntou Ginny, se sentando junto da amiga na hora do jantar e pegando logo um prato. Ela chegava de mais um treino e ainda usava o uniforme do time de quadribol.

- Por favor Ginny, esse assunto já me irritou profundamente. Aqueles dois continuam se hostilizando e eles pensam que eu não percebo... já não sei o que fazer. – disse Hermione agarrando os cabelos com as duas mãos e se reclinando sobre a mesa.

- Estão dizendo por aí que é uma competição amorosa. – Ginny falou displicente enquanto arrancava uma coxa de frango. Tinha um tom de fofoca como se não fosse a própria Hermione o alvo principal dos comentários entre os estudantes. – Estão até fazendo apostas para saber com quem você vai ficar.

_Apostas? Era só o que faltava! _Pensou Hermione, deprimida. Já estava farta de tudo

Aquilo.

- Bobagem! – disse, tentando parecer indiferente. – É só a velha e eterna rixa entre Potter e Malfoy. Nada de competição amorosa.

- E se for? – a ruivinha também se reclinou sobre a mesa para encarar a moça. - Não precisa se justificar pra mim, Mione. Eu e o Harry estamos dando um tempo, lembra? Eu já tive minha chance, não tenho o direito de me intrometer. Então se quiser ficar com ele...

- Ginny, tenha piedade, não me atormenta com isso! – E novamente irritada, Hermione saiu da mesa sem tocar na comida. Como se já não bastasse ela ser o foco da diversão dos alunos de Hogwarts, ainda tinha de agüentar a ruiva abrir mão do amor de sua vida daquela forma totalmente _resignada_. Aquilo já era demais! Ginny estava precisando era deixar de ter pena de si mesma e lutar por seu amor!

- Mione! – gritou a ruivinha. – Desculpe, não quis te chatear...

- Esquece! – respondeu já a certa distância sem voltar-se para trás. – Só acho que não é assim que você vai conseguir ficar com ele!

Hermione apressou o passo, ao notar, como sempre, os olhares indiscretos dos colegas. Com certeza estavam pensando que ela era uma garota vulgar e leviana que queria ficar com dois ao mesmo tempo.

E o que mais aquela situação parecia?

Ela realmente estava entre os dois. Eram sentimentos diferentes que sentia por um e pelo outro, mas igualmente fortes e dos quais não queria abrir mão.

Queria sair logo dali e na pressa quase trombou com uma das imensas árvores de Natal que estavam dispostas pelo salão, repleta de luzes e cristais de gelo. Parou para se desviar e percebeu que a árvore estava exatamente diante da mesa da Sonserina. Involuntariamente seus olhos se desviaram para o grupo de alunos mais indesejados de Hogwarts e, como um feitiço poderoso, seus olhos se encontraram aos de Draco e se grudaram ali.

Momentos antes, Draco estava conversando com um dos poucos alunos que lhe dava atenção. Um menino do primeiro ano. O garoto falava animado sobre os feitiços que estava aprendendo e tentava demonstrar o W_ingardium Leviosa_, usando o guardanapo. Draco estava lhe dando educada atenção até ver Hermione se levantar da mesa da Grifinória, com cara de poucos amigos e gritar algo para a Weasley mais jovem. Provavelmente Ginny tinha lhe contado sobre as apostas.

A observou apaixonadamente se esquecendo por completo do empolgado coleguinha. Percebeu que ela caminhava distraída na direção do enorme pinheiro de Natal e quase a chamou. Mas desistiu, afinal ela não estava falando com ele. Viu Hermione parar a milímetros da árvore e meio desconcertada olhar em sua direção.

Estava feito. Aquele magnetismo era incontrolável. Sempre se perdiam um nos olhos do outro e isso era a única coisa que lhe dava a certeza de que Hermione sentia algo por ele. Queria aproveitar aquele olhar para chamar a atenção da moça, já que ela estava evitando encará-lo desde o _incidente_ no _Três Vassouras_.

Mas perdeu a oportunidade quando Harry, que vinha apressado do treino de quadribol, trombou na moça distraída, que ainda o olhava.

- Hermione, desculpe... eu não vi você... – Harry gaguejou, desconcertado.

Mas como estava fazendo desde o sábado, Hermione não respondeu, se limitou a um resmungo irritado, saindo do salão.

E foi a vez de Draco tripudiar:

- Ela te ama não é mesmo, Potter? – gritou de sua mesa.

Harry dedicou um olhar completamente gelado a Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – e saiu para a mesa da Grifinória, empurrando alguns alunos que já tinham terminado o jantar.

Assim que chegou à Sala Comunal, Harry viu Hermione sentada à uma mesa afastada, concentrada nas últimas páginas de um grosso livro. Harry sorriu, ela já tinha lido aquele exemplar várias vezes. Era o _Transfiguração Avançada, nível N.I.E.M's. _

Uma voz, já conhecida em seu subconsciente, disse mandona _"vai lá e fala com ela. Peça desculpas e diga que não vai mais implicar com o Malfoy"... "Não implicar com o Malfoy? Impossível!" _disse uma outra voz. Mas de qualquer modo tomou coragem para ir falar com ela.

Totalmente cauteloso se sentou na cadeira defronte. Hermione nem ergueu os olhos do livro.

- Eh! Dia cansativo não foi? E essa neve que não pára! Há tempos não vejo um inverno tão rigoroso. – ele pegou um outro livro sobre a mesa e começou a folheá-lo a esmo. – O treino de quadribol foi particularmente ruim apesar do Rony não ter deixado passar nenhuma Goles, mesmo com todo o talento de atiradora da Ginny... – a outra permanecia calada e Harry continuou sua solitária tentativa de chamar-lhe a atenção. – o Hagrid me disse que as árvores de Natal este ano são as maiores dos últimos dez anos... Parece que o Natal aqui vai ser animado. Mas nós já aceitamos o convite do Ron...

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e encarou o rapaz. Por gloriosos segundos Harry achou que ela falaria com ele, mas seus sonhos se quebraram assim que a moça arrancou violentamente o livro que ele segurava e se levantou resmungando algo como _"Impossível estudar aqui com tanta conversa inútil para atrapalhar"_.

Assim que a moça sumiu pelo buraco do retrato a vozinha se repetiu na cabeça de Harry: _"Seu lesado! Devia ter dito que não implicaria mais com o Malfoy."_

Quando chegou à biblioteca, pensando estar sozinha, já que era bem tarde, Hermione se deparou com Draco adormecido, debruçado sobre uma das mesas. Já ia voltando para o caso dele acordar e querer falar com ela, quando tropeçou em Luna que surgiu do nada, por trás. A moça loira esticava o pescoço pela porta, olhando para dentro.

- Você está bem distraída hoje, Hermione. – disse ela suavemente. – Quase se afundou nos galhos do pinheiro. E também anda bastante irritada... Não vai perdoar os dois?

Hermione olhou para a amiga, em total desalento.

- Eles continuam agindo como crianças, Luna, não mudaram em nada um com o outro, mesmo eu dando esse gelo neles. – falou exausta se afastando da porta e saindo pelo corredor. Luna a seguiu.

- Exatamente... Sua tentativa não está dando certo, então não há motivo para continuar agindo assim. Isso só machuca mais vocês três.

Hermione recostou à parede do corredor e suspirou resignada. Luna estava certa. E ela também já estava frustrada com aquilo.

- Eles me vêem como um troféu de competição. Isso é tão egoísta!

- É verdade. – afirmou Luna. – Ás vezes parecemos bem egoístas quando sentimos algo que não podemos compreender ou quando nos tornamos dependentes de alguém. – Luna tocou o ombro da amiga. – Mas eles não te enxergam como um objeto, como você está pensando. Você é para eles um tesouro muito valioso. Tão valioso que eles perdem a razão diante da possibilidade de dividirem sua atenção com o outro.

Luna sempre conseguia mexer com a cabeça de Hermione. Mas ela estava decidida a rejeitar qualquer defesa para eles.

- Acho que o que eles querem mesmo é provar qual deles é o melhor.

- E qual deles é o melhor, Hermione? – inquiriu a moça, com seus enormes olhos azuis estudando minuciosamente as feições da amiga.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, com a pergunta de Luna ecoando por todos os cantos de sua mente. _Qual deles é o melhor? __Harry ou Draco?_ Há alguns meses atrás aquela seria uma resposta fácil. Harry, claro! O maior herói do mundo bruxo, que se sacrificara muitas vezes pelos outros. Que sofrera desde a infância os maus tratos dos tios e a pressão dos que viam nele uma promessa de grande bruxo com poderes jamais imaginados. Que fora, mais tarde, desacreditado e ridicularizado pelo mundo mágico. Mas que ainda assim continuou firme no caminho para o qual fora destinado.

No entanto, agora havia mais alguém que Hermione admirava verdadeiramente. Draco tinha sido um anti-herói, mas no último momento voltara-se para o lado do Bem, contrariando tudo aquilo que ele acreditara como verdade por toda uma vida.

Tinha tido coragem de se dar uma nova chance. Perdera tudo, inclusive a família. E agora se mantinha no rumo certo, com a mente e o coração abertos para os ensinamentos que chegavam, mesmo com todas as feridas que se acumularam em sua alma, adquiridas em uma infância deturpada. Lutar contra si mesmo, modificando seus valores, é uma metamorfose dolorosa, a pior das batalhas.

Toda aquela pose de arrogância e deboche era pura fachada para esconder uma pessoa carente e cheia de traumas, mas também plena de sensibilidade. Ela provara dessa sensibilidade algumas vezes. Era verdade que Draco ainda mantinha um certo mistério em sua personalidade, como um quarto à meia-luz, iluminado por poucas velas. Mas isso era parte de sua essência, o que o fazia ser único, ser Draco Malfoy.

- Os dois! – respondeu por fim, sem mais nenhum traço de rancor por eles. Luna sorriu e Hermione suspirou profundamente. – Entendi o recado, Luna. E eu realmente sinto falta deles. Esses foram os quatro dias mais longos da minha vida.

- Então faça as pazes com os dois. – Luna tocou o ombro da amiga outra vez, em apoio. - Amanhã é véspera de Natal e acho que ninguém da Sonserina ou de outra Casa pretende passar a noite comemorando com o Draco... Vai ser uma noite estranha, já que este é o primeiro Natal que ele passará depois de ter abandonado sua antiga vida, perdido os pais. Se além de tudo isso ainda não tiver a sua amizade para aquecer o coração, a noite vai ser bem mais difícil.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso... – Hermione ficou envergonhada e sua sensatez retornou de um mundo distante. Ela se sentiu terrivelmente infantil por ter escolhido aquele modo de persuadir Harry e Draco. Era crueldade e tolice. Se afastar deles não iria unir os dois, muito pelo contrário. Seu gelo apenas faria com que os dois se odiassem ainda mais. Já estava na hora de acabar com aquela bobagem. - Obrigada, Luna. Você sempre fala aquilo que precisamos ouvir.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou bem disposta. Aquele seria um dia importante, acabaria com sua greve de palavras e voltaria a falar com Harry e Draco. Só não sabia exatamente o que iria dizer a eles. Estava desistindo daquela técnica sem sentido, mas não tinha desistido de transformá-los em pessoas mais sensatas.

Quem sabe, com algum jeitinho, ela conseguisse que eles reavaliassem suas atitudes?

Foi então que se lembrou de algo que havia esquecido completamente: não tinha comprado presente de Natal para nenhum dos dois.

Ainda sentada sobre a cama ela afastou as cortinas grossas. As outras colegas de quarto ainda dormiam com suas cortinas fechadas. Devia ser bem cedo. Levantou-se e foi até à janela e não precisou abrir para ver que a neve continuava a cair sem trégua. Não poderia ir a Hogsmeade e nem havia mais tempo para isso, já que partiriam de Hogwarts, para o feriado, logo após o café da manhã.

- Merlim! O que eu faço? – reclamou para si mesma. Teria de pensar em algo, e rápido.

Imaginando alguma possibilidade para dois presentes de última hora, Hermione foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto. Mas ao deslizar as mãos molhadas sobre os cabelos rebeldes percebeu um reflexo prateado semi-coberto por seus cachos.

Era o anel que Tumby lhe dera.

E em fração de segundos sua mente privilegiada encontrou o que procurava.

Ela estendeu a mão diante dos olhos e observou o anel de prata com quase um centímetro de largura. Desde que fora presenteada não tinha mais se separado do adorno, mesmo não sendo ligada em jóias. E um sorriso luminoso formou-se em seus lábios.

Bastariam alguns feitiços e aquilo poderia se tornar um presente melhor do que ela sequer imaginara.

Ao descer para o café, Hermione não se dirigiu para a mesa da Grifinória e sim para a Corvinal. Precisava da ajuda de Luna.

A garota loira parou de comer seus ovos mexidos quando viu a amiga se aproximar.

- Bom dia, Hermione! Que bom que veio tomar café comigo! É a primeira vez que você faz isso. – disse sorridente, demonstrando sincera alegria com a presença da outra.

- Eh, bom dia, Luna! – Hermione cumprimentou meio constrangida diante da calorosa recepção. – Eu... na verdade eu não vim tomar café. Estou precisando de sua ajuda numa coisa...

Longe de ficar desapontada, Luna pôs seu prato de lado e levantou-se com empolgação.

- Claro! Será um prazer!

Hermione sorriu. Luna era verdadeiramente uma boa pessoa, de raros sentimentos, digna de todo carinho e admiração. Se Rony não cuidasse bem daquela moça ele iria se ver com ela.

- Obrigada! É uma coisa bem simples, mas que tem de ser feito por alguém que seja da minha inteira confiança... – disse, se aproximando um pouco mais da amiga e baixando o tom de voz para que ninguém à mesa a ouvisse. – Eu quero que você leve o Draco e o Harry para a Sala Precisa assim que eles descerem para o Salão. Tenho algo importante para falar com eles. Vai bastar você pensar em mim que a porta se abrirá. Estarei esperando lá dentro.

- Quer fazer uma surpresa para eles? – Luna perguntou, radiante, empolgando-se com a idéia e se sentindo muito importante.

- É isso! Resolvi seguir seu conselho. – Hermione assentiu um pouco tímida. – Talvez você encontre alguma dificuldade em levar os dois juntos...

- Não se preocupe, Hermione. Considere-os lá dentro. – disse a outra, determinada.

Quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu, Hermione prendeu a respiração. Seria realmente difícil conversar com Harry e Draco juntos.

- Aqui estão eles. – disse Luna com uma voz quase musical.

- HERMIONE?! – disseram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada, Luna. Fico te devendo essa. – Hermione falou tentando controlar o nervosismo que borbulhava em seu estômago.

- Não há de quê. – disse a outra já saindo e fechando a porta.

- O que significa isso? – Harry perguntou com rispidez assim que a porta se fechou.

- A Lovegood nos disse que o professor Lupin queria nos falar sobre... Não acredito! Ela conseguiu nos enganar? – Draco exibia um ar de irônica estupefação.

- A culpa foi minha por Luna ter mentido. Me desculpem, mas eu queria que fosse surpresa. – Hermione torcia as mãos nervosamente enquanto falava, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos rapazes. – E creio que se soubessem que eu queria falar com os dois juntos, talvez não viessem...

- Tem razão. Eu não viria mesmo! – Harry reclamou, olhando Draco com o canto do olho. Mas no fundo estava aliviado por ela lhe dirigir a palavra novamente. Mesmo não sendo com exclusividade.

- Pelo menos você voltou a falar com a gente. – na voz mansa de Draco não havia nenhum traço de indignação. E Harry sentiu que deveria ter agido da mesma forma.

- Bom, então... – Hermione falou um pouco mais aliviada. Pelo menos Draco não estava zangado. – Sentem-se, por favor.

A Sala Precisa era, naquele momento, uma aconchegante sala de estar, com uma lareira acesa e três macias poltronas. Havia também quadros nas paredes, um tapete felpudo e uma grande janela com cortinas fechadas. Era uma sala com pouca luz, mas bastante confortável.

Em silêncio eles se ajeitaram nas poltronas e logo os olhares de Harry e Draco estavam grudados em Hermione, esperando que ela explicasse o motivo de tudo aquilo.

A moça respirou profundamente e começou a falar:

- Esses dias em que fiquei sem falar com vocês, foram bem difíceis...

- Hermione... – Draco quis falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Deixa eu falar até o fim, Draco, por favor. Não temos muito tempo e é importante que apenas me ouçam. – fez uma pausa e continuou. – Foram dias difíceis por que vocês dois são muito importantes pra mim... Eu pensei que lhes dando esse gelo vocês entenderiam o quanto essa disputa me machuca. E eu nem estou me referindo ao fato de ter me tornado uma volúvel aos olhos dos alunos de Hogwarts, para não dizer coisa pior. A atitude de vocês me machuca por que não quero perder nenhum dos dois. São diferentes dentro de mim, mas igualmente preciosos. – Hermione falava baixo e devagar, sem saber que isso causava grande efeito nos dois ouvintes. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, iria até o fim. – O que eu quero dizer é que não existem motivos reais para essa rivalidade continuar. Vocês não são mais crianças. Passaram por coisas terríveis, se odiaram, se ajudaram, viveram os horrores de uma guerra. Estiveram em lados opostos, é verdade. Mas agora só existe um lado. E vocês dois estão nele. Eu também estou. Por que não podemos viver em harmonia, se agora temos ideais semelhantes, se todos somos do _Bem_?

A moça se calou, observando ansiosa a reação dos dois. Mas nem Draco nem Harry ousaram abrir a boca. Por mais que negassem, Hermione estava certa. Eles pertenciam a um mesmo lado agora e não havia motivo lógico para continuarem se odiando. Como não disseram nada, ela continuou.

- Eu só queria ter o direito de gostar dos dois sem que isso causasse brigas. O fato de eu gostar de um não diminui a importância do outro. – ela olhava diretamente para Harry.

- O que você está propondo, Hermione? – Draco teve a coragem de falar primeiro.

- Que vocês dois ao menos tentem viver em paz. Que possam trocar palavras cotidianas sem hostilidade, sem constantes provocações ou ofensas.

Harry e Draco se olharam, avaliando um ao outro. Mas o lampejo da antiga rivalidade continuava faiscando em seus olhos verde e cinza.

- Passamos a vida agindo dessa forma e parece impossível mudar isso. – agora era Harry quem falava, e Hermione notou que ele estava balançado com suas palavras.

- Não estou pedindo para que se tornem amigos. Basta que se respeitem como pessoas, como colegas de escola.

- Creio que não sou tão nobre quanto você, Hermione. – Draco falou, sério.

- Eu também não sou. – Harry confirmou com voz baixa. – Sinto muito, Mione...

- Não me dêem uma reposta de imediato. – a moça interferiu, erguendo-se da poltrona. Não poderia perder a batalha assim tão rápido. – Quero que pensem no assunto ao menos um pouco.

Bastante afobada Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso do suéter e retirou uma pequena caixa preta. Os rapazes a observavam sem entender.

- Eu tenho aqui um presente de Natal para vocês dois. – e abriu a caixinha, virando-a para eles.

Dentro dela havia três anéis de prata, iguais. Eram lisos, com três milímetros de largura e resplandeciam luminosos com o reflexo das chamas da lareira em suas superfícies.

- Não estou entendendo... – disse Harry se levantando também, olhando das jóias para Hermione.

- Você está nos pedindo em casamento? – como Harry, Draco se pôs de pé. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam levemente arregalados e ele nem notou que sua pergunta era absurda.

Hermione quase sorriu diante do comentário do loiro, mas se conteve. O momento exigia seriedade.

- Esses anéis são um símbolo para que se lembrem de tudo que eu lhes disse aqui, caso aceitem minha proposta de paz. – retirando um dos anéis, Hermione o colocou em seu anelar direito, depois estendeu um para Harry e outro para Draco. – O anel que Tumby me deu em Solaris foi dividido nesses três aqui. Eu os enfeiticei para que se encaixem perfeitamente ao dedo do dono. Se usarem os anéis esta noite, saberei que aceitaram ao menos a tentativa de agirem diferente um com o outro. E esse será o meu presente de Natal. Vocês só têm até à meia-noite de hoje para tomarem a decisão. Se não colocarem os anéis até esta hora eles se transformarão em pó e restará apenas o meu para me lembrar de que fracassei como amiga.

Um silêncio constrangedor se fez após as últimas palavras da moça, então ela continuou:

- Eu só peço uma coisa. Não usem esses anéis levianamente. Só coloquem no dedo se realmente estiverem dispostos a abrirem o coração para essa nova fase na vida de vocês... nas nossas vidas.

- E o que aconteceria se colocássemos o anel só para te agradar? – indagou Draco, desconfiado.

Hermione pareceu levemente constrangida com a pergunta e ainda mais ao perceber o ar de "_eu conheço você"_ que se formou no rosto de Harry.

- Bom... eu coloquei um outro feitiço nos anéis. Se a intenção não for verdadeira o anel criará um escudo e o dedo não passará por ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas um discreto sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Eu sabia que você não deixaria as coisas serem tão fáceis. Se assim fosse, não seria obra de Hermione Granger.

Com um sorriso muito tímido e suave, Hermione aquiesceu. Harry realmente a conhecia. Nesse momento a porta se abriu novamente e Luna apareceu.

- Desculpem interromper, mas é que todos os alunos já estão embarcando ou usando as lareiras. Ronald está desesperado procurando por você e pelo Harry, Hermione. E eu não pude dizer onde vocês estavam...

- Já estamos indo, Luna. Obrigada! – e virou-se para os rapazes. – Então é isso. Esta será uma noite decisiva. Usar o anel hoje representará pra cada um de nós a aceitação, e de certa forma, um enlace. Pensem com cuidado em todas as conseqüências da atitude de vocês e se acharem que vale a pena...

Sem completar a frase, a moça saiu da sala, deixando os dois rapazes para trás. Um desejo insuportável de se despedir de Draco com um abraço bem apertado acelerava seu coração, mas não poderia fazer isso. Com certeza Harry se irritaria e teria mais um pensamento idiota para impedir que aceitasse a proposta dela.

Draco sobreviveria sem seu abraço... Mas e ela? Sobreviveria?

Harry e Draco se olharam com certo constrangimento, mas nada disseram. Pensamentos diferentes passavam por suas cabeças.

Harry refletia sobre os horrores de ter que suportar Malfoy pela vida à fora, caso aceitassem a proposta de Hermione. Mas também pensava na sinceridade exposta nas palavras da amiga e do quanto o entendimento entre ele e Draco traria alegrias a ela.

Por sua vez, Draco sentia o coração se despedaçando. A moça tinha saído para o feriado de fim de ano sem nem ao menos lhe desejar Feliz Natal...

* * *

A Toca estava totalmente enfeitada para a festa natalina. Arthur e Molly decidiram que aquela seria uma noite de alegrias. Seus filhos que partiram certamente iam querer que eles comemorassem a vida dos que ficaram e não que lamentassem a separação. De uma forma ou de outra, os pais Weasley sabiam que seus queridos filhos estariam lá, em espírito.

Com a ajuda eufórica de Dobby, que recebera permissão de Sirius para tirar folga de Hogwarts, montaram bonitas árvores com bolas coloridas no jardim coberto de neve, penduraram guirlandas nas janelas e espalharam pequenas luzinhas por toda a casa.

Para a ceia daquela noite, receberiam pessoas muito queridas, que haviam se tornado amigos inseparáveis nos tempos da Guerra e durante a expedição ao Arco do Véu. Os Granger e os Lovegood. Tonks e Lupin também tinham sido convidados, mas eles chegaram bem cedo, já eram mais íntimos da família.

O senhor Weasley e Lupin conversavam animados sobre coisas do Ministério e Molly adiantava os preparativos para a ceia da noite. Tinha proibido Dobby de ajudá-la no preparo da refeição. Esse era um trabalho que ela faria sozinha e com muito orgulho. Nenhum elfo doméstico, por mais prestativo que fosse, iria tirar dela esse prazer.

Tonks, sentada ao lado de Lupin, observava a movimentação de Molly na cozinha sem prestar atenção ao que os homens conversavam. Achava lindo toda aquela destreza que sua amiga tinha em lidar com as prendas domésticas. E assim a jovem bruxa, que exibia novamente vibrantes cabelos rosa-chiclete, decidiu ajudar Molly a rechear o peru. Afinal, rechear uma ave era algo que qualquer pessoa poderia fazer.

No entanto, a tarefa, aparentemente simples, se tornou uma verdadeira batalha.

- Não é preciso, Tonks querida, já está quase pronto. - lhe disse Molly, quase implorando para que ela não ajudasse, assim que Tonks se aproximou da mesa, acertando violentamente o joelho na cadeira da ponta.

- Ora, deixa disso, Molly! – disse, alisando o joelho dolorido. - Só porque agora sou professora de seus filhos, não significa que devemos ter essas formalidades. – e logo já estava com a mão na massa, segurando alegremente o enorme peru.

A pobre senhora Weasley não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar a _generosa _oferta e dedicar um resignado sorriso amarelo a Tonks.

Foi então que a confusão começou.

Ao tentar enfiar a farofa para dentro do peru, Tonks conseguiu, sabe-se lá Deus como, enganchar a mão dentro do bicho.

- Será que fiz algum feitiço auto-colante sem perceber?... mas eu nem tirei a varinha do bolso... - murmurava a jovem bruxa, inconformada consigo mesma, enquanto Molly falava feitiços diversos, tentando libertar a mão da moça. Mas por mais que tentasse parecia não haver feitiço capaz de libertá-la. O jeito foi usar a força.

- Agüenta firme que já vai sair! - disse a senhora de cabelos ruivos, escorando o pé na mesa e usando toda força de seus braços roliços para puxar o peru, que escapava farinha por todos os buracos. E aquilo também não deu certo.

No fim das contas, incomodados com a situação, os homens também se propuseram a ajudar na tarefa.

Sem nenhum resultado.

Minutos depois, havia farofa esparramada por toda a cozinha de tanto Tonks ser sacudida para todo lado, na tentativa de livrarem sua mão da luva de peru.

Ginny, Rony, Hermione e Harry chegaram pela lareira exatamente na hora em que Tonks, contra a vontade dos demais, usava um feitiço explosivo para se livrar do incômodo_ Prato Principal _que lhe aprisionava a mão.

Os quatro jovens foram bombardeados com uma chuva de carne branca que se espalhou sobre móveis, chão e pessoas no raio de cinco metros quadrados. E não alcançou uma distância maior porque este era o tamanho da cozinha dos Weasley.

- Isso é que é recepção! – exclamou Ginny, retirando um pedaço de peru que grudara em sua testa. – Essa é uma nova forma de se comemorar o Natal?

Fez-se um silêncio longo em que todos se olhavam e avaliavam o estado da cozinha. Então, de comum acordo, o grupo desatou a rir ao mesmo tempo.

Tonks, agora com a mão livre, teve de se sentar na cadeira, tão exagerado era o seu riso.

- Começamos muito bem essa véspera natalina! – disse Arthur quase sem fôlego, enxugando as minúsculas lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos.

Molly já estava a postos, com um pano de pratos na mão e atacando Rony, Ginny, Harry e Hermione com sua limpeza nada delicada.

- Ah, meus queridos! – disse ela passando o pano na roupa e no rosto de um e de outro. – Que bom que chegaram! E não se preocupem porque eu tenho outro peru guardado. – piscou para Tonks – Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas. – e Tonks suspirou aliviada. – Sejam bem vindos ao lar! E para compensar essa recepção explosiva e inconveniente eu prometo que terão sobremesas deliciosas.

Após os cumprimentos e abraços, adornados por pedacinhos de peru, os quatro jovens subiram para os quartos a fim de se livrarem do cheiro de carne e tempero que o pano da senhora Weasley não pôde retirar.

- Se queria tanto nos ver limpos, mamãe poderia ter usado algum feitiço para nos livrar da sujeira, ao invés de esfregar aquele pano na nossa cara. – Rony resmungou carrancudo passando a mão sobre uma bochecha muito vermelha.

- Ah, Ron, não seja tão chato! Um bom banho é melhor que qualquer feitiço de limpeza. – disse Hermione sorrindo e abanando um pouco de farofa restante grudada nos cabelos do rapaz ruivo – Até que foi divertido!

Harry também sorria. Estar n'A Toca era sempre divertido de um jeito ou de outro. Observava Hermione com carinho, se sentindo extremamente feliz por ela também estar ali, naquela família que ele já sentia como sua. E então, involuntariamente, seus olhos pousavam no delicado anel de prata no anelar direito da amiga.

Seu estômago congelou. Tinha se esquecido do pedido dela. Continuou a subir as escadas com os outros, que tagarelavam sobre o incidente com o peru, mas já não sorria. Aceitar aquela aliança entre os três era o mesmo que abrir mão de sua amiga, entregá-la de bandeja para Malfoy. E imaginar sua vida sem Hermione por perto era o mesmo que se jogar outra vez dentro do Arco do Véu.

Não seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

A noite chegou como em um piscar de olhos e Hermione se arrumava para descer. Na sala dos Weasley se ouvia uma música familiar e de melodia agradável. A letra da canção, no entanto, era totalmente sem sentido e falava sobre pequenos Nargules que se balançavam nos ramos de azevinho durante a noite de Natal.

A moça sorriu com a letra engraçada naquela voz melodiosa e sonolenta que se espalhava pela casa. Luna e o senhor Xenophilius Lovegood já tinham chegado fazia um bom tempo, e os dois eram responsáveis pela música _natalina_, claro!

Hermione sorriu ainda mais, imaginando a expressão abobalhada com a qual Rony deveria estar apreciando a performance artística da _amiga._

O senhor e a senhora Granger tinham chegado a pouco e a mãe de Hermione lhe trouxera um vestido para que ela usasse àquela noite.

Agora estava diante de um espelho grande no quarto de Ginny, avaliando sua aparência. O vestido que ganhara da mãe era de um de tecido grosso e um pouco pesado, mas com um caimento perfeito. Era longo, clássico floral, em variados nuances de lilás e pequenos detalhes em verde, o campo era de um lilás quase branco.

Ao receber o presente pensou que ficaria ridícula naquela roupa tão senhoril, mas agora vendo as curvas bonitas que fazia em torno de sua cintura e a beleza do decote cruzado em "V", ela se sentia realmente bem vestida. Tinha usado um feitiço para alisar os cabelos, o mesmo que usara no Baile de Inverno anos atrás. Dessa vez levara apenas alguns minutos pra ajeitar seus cachos rebeldes, afinal, ao contrário daquele tempo, agora ela era uma bruxa experiente em magia de embelezamento. Não que usasse isso sempre, mas às vezes era necessário.

Em seu dedo, o anel de Tumby refletia a pouca claridade do quarto. E os pensamentos contra os quais lutara durante todo o dia voltaram sem controle.

_Será que fizera a coisa certa colocando Harry e Draco contra a parede?_

Acariciou o adorno com o polegar e apertou o punho em seguida. Aquilo era mais que um símbolo de paz. Se eles colocassem os anéis, aqueles pequenos objetos se tornariam uma aliança entre eles, uma ligação profunda de sentimentos. Mas se os dois não colocassem, algo se quebraria entre ela e eles.

Sentiu medo. Seria definitivo.

Fechou os olhos com força e uniu as mãos ao peito.

- Por favor... que eles usem os anéis! Por favor... – implorou em suave sussurro a alguma Força Maior no universo.

- Hermione, você está bem? – a pergunta veio da porta semi-aberta e Hermione olhou um pouco surpresa para o rapaz ali parado. – Desculpe por chegar assim. É que você estava demorando e estão todos te esperando...

Harry estava realmente bonito. Usava um terno escuro, sem a gravata, e uma camisa vermelha por baixo do casaco. Os cabelos continuavam desarrumados, mas isso não era problema, ao contrário, era um charme a mais.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo, tentando disfarçar a angústia em seu interior.

- Oi Harry! Você está bem elegante, heim! – disse, tentando ser o mais displicente possível.

O rapaz entrou no quarto e se aproximou de Hermione, olhando-a minuciosamente por alguns instantes.

- Elegante está você. Uma verdadeira dama inglesa. – e segurou a mão da amiga carinhosamente, tocando sem intenção o anel no dedo dela. Harry observou o adorno brevemente, mas não fez nenhum comentário. No entanto, Hermione percebeu o rápido olhar que ele dedicara ao objeto.

_Ele tem só até meia-noite para colocar o anel, e ainda não tomou a decisão._ Pensou amargurada, sentindo o aperto no peito aumentar, ao ver os dedos dele vazios. Mas ela não permitiria que Harry notasse sua angústia. Queria que ele decidisse usar o anel por acreditar ser a coisa certa a se fazer e não por pena dela. Mesmo porque, o sentimento de pena ativaria o escudo mágico na passagem do anel impedindo-o de usá-lo. O que queria realmente era que Harry tomasse sua decisão de forma sincera, sem se perturbar com os sentimentos dela.

- Então podemos descer. Não quero atrasar a comemoração da noite. – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso. Mas Harry não deixou de notar o suspiro profundo que acompanhou aquele sorriso terno.

* * *

A neve caía sem tréguas, tornando os terrenos de Hogwarts ainda mais desolados e solitários. O Salão Principal estava iluminado e barulhento, apesar de ter menos alunos ali para a ceia de Natal. Crianças e adolescentes conversavam bastante animados. Mas mesmo no meio de tanta balbúrdia Draco se sentia muito só.

Ele olhava por uma das imensas janelas do Salão Principal, esperando por alguém que sabia que não viria. Enfiou a mão no bolso e segurou pela milésima vez o fino anel. Imaginar-se usando aquilo lhe causava uma estranha sensação de renúncia. Uma forma incomodamente íntima de aceitar o _Quatro Olhos_ em sua vida.

Mas, por outro lado, não usar lhe dava um sentimento de perda tão grande como ele nunca havia sentido, nem quando perdera a fortuna, nem quando perdera a família. Perderia Hermione de vez, a amizade que se tornara tão imprescindível em sua vida. Mas não era só a ela que perderia. Deixaria escapar sua única chance de saber o que é ter amigos de verdade, uma família de verdade.

Mesmo que um lado seu rejeitasse aquele grude familiar que eram os Weasley, outro lado desejava profundamente entender que poder era aquele que unia aquelas pessoas de forma tão indestrutível. Se imaginou em um almoço de domingo cercado por Weasleys e Lovegoods, conversando animadamente com Harry sobre quadribol, enquanto Hermione lhe sorria daquele jeito encantador e pedia para uma graciosa criancinha loura correr para o colo do papai...

Aquele pensamento aqueceu seu coração, mas uma rajada de vento mais forte o trouxe de volta à realidade. A nevasca aumentava como se quisesse lembrá-lo de sua realidade fria e vazia.

De repente, se sentiu muito insignificante. Ele não tinha nem sequer o direito de imaginar uma situação daquelas. Dentro dele sempre existiria aquele lado negro que o levara a se unir ao lorde das trevas e que o tornaria sempre um incômodo para pessoas descentes, que _sempre_ foram descentes.

Hermione não se sujaria com sua alma corrompida.

Por mais que ele quisesse mudar, agora era tarde demais. Seu passado eram páginas manchadas que não poderiam ser arrancadas da história de sua vida.

No mesmo instante as palavras de Harry vieram com força total em sua mente.

"_Entre mim e a Hermione existe algo que você nunca vai ter, nem em vidas futuras. Uma aliança invisível, Malfoy! Cumplicidade, companheirismo, memórias de um sentimento sem marcas, puro... que você não pode oferecer, por que o seu passado é sujo!"_

- Estou sendo idiota! – reclamou em voz alta, retirando a mão do bolso e deixando o anel dentro dele, como se ele o ferisse. – Ela nunca vai querer que eu realmente faça parte de sua vida... O Potter está certo. Ela teve pena de mim, só isso!

E o pensamento tomou conta do coração de Draco, causando uma dor forte. Sentiu vontade de sair para o meio da neve e morrer congelado. Que droga de vida era aquela? Ele não tinha mais ninguém. Na verdade nunca teve. Luna devia estar certa sobre a _Coruja das Neves_. E a vítima era ele.

Sorriu com amargura, encarando o tempestuoso céu noturno, inconscientemente procurando pela ave que o amaldiçoava.

- Sabe, o Natal sempre me deixou meio deprimido. – soou uma voz familiar atrás de Draco e ele se virou para encarar o diretor Black. – Mas eu descobri que o problema não estava no Natal e sim nos meus próprios pensamentos derrotistas e nas coisas tolas que eu considerava como valiosas. - Sirius tocou o ombro de Draco. – Ninguém é melhor que ninguém, somos apenas diferentes. E são exatamente essas diferenças que nos torna seres tão interessantes.

Draco o olhou desconfiado. Mesmo acostumado com os conselhos filosóficos do _Homem Cão_, ele sempre se surpreendia com aquele carinho paternal que Sirius lhe dedicava.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou, mas já sabia o motivo e não esperou por uma resposta. – Se acha que estou deprimido e me sentindo uma porcaria de ser humano então não perca seu tempo com conselhos. – voltou seu olhar para a neve lá fora - ... Porque eu realmente sou _uma porcaria de ser humano_! – concluiu melancólico.

- Ela não sente pena de você, Draco...

Surpreso com as palavras do diretor, Draco voltou a encará-lo.

- Desde quando você lê pensamentos?

- Não li seu pensamento, apenas ouvi você dizer. – Sirius respondeu categoricamente. E Draco, pela primeira vez, se sentiu constrangido por sua tolice. Nem tinha percebido que pensara em voz alta. – Vamos até minha sala, senhor Malfoy, uma boa bebida lhe fará bem.

Continua...

* * *

(Iza se escondendo debaixo da mesa)

Vocês não me odeiam pelo capitulo ter terminado assim né?? (olhos cheios de esperança)

Eu até que ia postar o capitulo final aqui agora.. (credo tá parecendo aquele jornal estranho que tinha por aqui antigamente) mas está chovendo muito e minha mãe está gritando lá da sala para eu desligar o caomputador... ai..ai.. fazer o que...

Espero que estejam gostando.. (sorrisos) Vou ver se consigo portar o outro amanhã sem falta!!

Beijinhos

Iza Amai

PS: Responderei as reviews do ultimo capitulo de Escolhas no capitulo final de Alianças tá??

* * *

Querido, estou bem curiosa para saber qual música de Natal que a Luna estava cantando (Aquela sobre os Narguilés e azevinho)

Então deixo aqui minha opinião:

"Um Narguilés se balançava num galhinho de azevinho, mas como o galhinho não se arrebentava camei outro Narguilészinho.

Dois Narguilés se balançavam num..."

Jä deu né gente?? rsrss

Beijinhos procês

Iza Amai


	3. Aliança Parte Final

**Fic: Aliança**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo Especial de Natal:**

**Aliança**

**(parte 3)**

A noite estava animada na sala dos Weasley. A mesa preparada para a ceia era digna de Hogwarts, tantos eram os pratos ali expostos. Como Molly havia prometido, uma variedade de sobremesas enchiam os olhos, despertando o interesse até de quem não ligava muito para doces. O peru também estava lá, dourado e recheado. Provavelmente a senhora Weasley tinha gentilmente impedido Tonks de exercer sua solicitude.

Os mais velhos falavam trivialidades e bebericavam algo fumegante enquanto a voz adocicada da cantora preferida de Molly enchia a casa com uma romântica canção natalina.

_Nesta noite fria e mágica _

_Todos estão à minha volta,_

_Gnomos, elfos, veelas e bruxos._

_Mas meu coração se sente só_

_Porque você não está aqui._

Dois casais jovens estavam sentados em uma grande poltrona coberta por xales coloridos. Harry e Ginny, Rony e Luna.

Estavam próximos, no entanto, cada casal falava de coisas diferentes.

Hermione mantinha os olhos sobre os quatro amigos, mas não os via realmente. Recostada à janela, a única coisa que sua percepção captava era a letra da música

_O que você estará fazendo agora?_

_Sob um pinheiro iluminado, rodeado de amigos?_

_Ou sozinho num canto escuro, observando a neve cair?_

_Oh, noite feliz! Noite feliz!_

_Será que você pensa em mim, como eu em você? _

Harry ouvia Ginny falar sobre várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, como se quisesse encontrar o assunto certo para agradá-lo. Mas ele não ligava para o assunto, seja lá qual fosse, já era bom o suficiente ficar apenas olhando para a ruivinha que lhe sorria e o olhava com visível paixão.

Os cabelos vermelhos da moça estavam presos em um _rabo-de-cavalo_, deixando seu gracioso rosto, cheio de sardas, completamente exposto. Ginny era uma pessoa incrível. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele a tinha feito sofrer, ela continuava ali, sempre perto, sempre esperando. Sua _Flor do Deserto_, como dissera Hermione.

Hermione...

Ao pensar nela, desviou os olhos de Ginny e olhou para a amiga mais uma vez. E novamente sentiu aquela angústia. Tinha-a observado por todo o dia, com sentimentos complicados brigando dentro dele. Por mais que Hermione tentasse parecer contente, ele sabia que ela não estava. E a letra daquela maldita música não ajudava em nada.

_Mas você não tem amigos, só tem a mim_

_Preciso aparatar até você_

_E apenas dizer: Feliz Natal, meu amor!_

_Nesta noite feliz, feliz!_

Hermione era sua fortaleza e ele não conseguia retribuir nem ao menos um pouco de tudo que ela era para ele. Sentiu-se um completo egoísta. Como podia sacrificar alguém a quem tanto amava para seu bem estar? Ele não era seu dono, não era o único dentro do coração dela, por mais que seu lado egoísta desejasse isso. Queria que fossem irmãos de sangue, dessa forma ninguém os poderia separar.

E ela estava sofrendo.

Por Malfoy.

Como o personagem da canção, o sonserino também não tinha amigos e ainda pior, ele nem tinha alguém que pudesse chamar de família. Provavelmente estava sozinho em Hogwarts, mesmo rodeado de alunos e professores. Ficar sozinho, na Noite de Natal, era algo que não devia acontecer a ninguém no mundo.

Harry balançou a cabeça, assustado com seus pensamentos e o sentimento novo que nascia dentro dele. Estava sentindo compaixão por Malfoy? E não era aquela compaixão que torna o outro inferior, mas aquela que cria em nós o desejo de ver o outro feliz.

_A neve cai sobre os telhados,_

_E está tão frio aqui dentro..._

_Quero te envolver em meus braços,_

_Te aquecer com meu corpo._

_E esta noite será realmente feliz!_

A imagem de um Malfoy solitário e triste, em algum canto escuro de Hogwarts, quase foi anulada pela imagem de Hermione o envolvendo nos braços, como sugeria a canção.

_Droga de música melosa! _Pensava Harry, já se erguendo.

Ginny o olhou sem entender e Harry percebeu que perdera boa parte do que a moça havia dito nos últimos cinco minutos.

- Desculpe, Ginny. Preciso resolver uma coisa, ou então vou enlouquecer. – disse em tom de desculpas.

Ginny aquiesceu e lhe sorriu compreensiva.

- Eu sei, Harry. Ela está sofrendo... – e um pouco vacilante, completou. – Hermione te ama, mas também ama o Draco. São amores diferentes que possuem a mesma intensidade.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos da ruivinha. Aquela declaração o machucava, mas não era mais novidade, ele já sabia.

O rapaz se inclinou e acariciou o rosto de Ginny.

- Você me espera?

- Por toda a eternidade se for preciso...

Harry lhe sorriu. Sentia que aquela moça era seu aconchego, seu porto seguro...

Então, caminhou em direção à sua melhor amiga.

Hermione se assustou ao notar Harry tão perto, olhando-a. Como ela não o tinha visto se aproximar se esteve olhando para os amigos o tempo todo?

- Você aparatou? – perguntou, confusa.

Harry sorriu.

- Ainda bem que você não era distraída assim nos tempos de Voldemort ou teríamos morrido logo no nosso primeiro ano, ao enfrentarmos o _Visgo do Diabo._

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. Tanto tempo havia se passado desde aquele ano primoroso em que se tornaram amigos. Tempos de aventuras e perigos, mas de grandes e inesquecíveis emoções.

- Eu ando meio distraída, não é mesmo? – e abaixando a cabeça, mordeu o lábio inferior, levemente constrangida.

Harry segurou sua mão.

- Vem comigo, preciso conversar com você. – e arrastou a amiga consigo.

A cozinha dos Weasley estaria em penumbra total, se não fossem as chamas da lareira. Com um aceno de sua varinha, Harry murmurou "_incendium"_ e as velas, uma a uma, foram se acendendo e clareando o ambiente de forma bruxuleante.

Os dois jovens amigos se sentaram à mesa.

- Sobre o que quer conversar, Harry? – perguntou, diante do silêncio do amigo.

Harry ainda ficou calado por um momento, depois enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá uma caixa bem fina, de veludo vermelho e a estendeu à amiga.

- Antes, quero te dar isso. Seu presente de Natal.

Hermione, incerta, pegou a caixa que lhe era estendida.

- Mas ainda não é meia noite...

- Digamos que seja preciso adiantar as coisas. – Harry falou com sutil ar de mistério, mas Hermione percebeu também uma certa melancolia em sua voz.

A moça abriu a caixa com cuidado e ao vislumbrar o que havia dentro dela, parou os olhos ali por um bom tempo.

- Harry, – falou por fim, com voz baixa e ergueu os olhos para o amigo. – Isso é... é lindo!

A jóia dentro da caixa era um delicado relicário de prata envelhecida, bordada com ramagens em alto relevo. Pequenas folhas e flores de prata com minúsculas pedrinhas de cristal transparente que surgiam discretas aqui e ali. Hermione colocou no pescoço, acariciando o adorno que se acomodou entre seus seios.

- Ficou perfeito em você... – Harry falou, admirando-a com sinceridade. - Sirius mantinha alguns objetos dos meus pais guardados em Godric's Hollows e entre eles havia esse relicário. Era da minha mãe. Já retirei o que estava aí dentro. A senhora Evans Potter guardava duas fotos neste espaço minúsculo, uma de meu pai e uma do _bebê Harry._ – o rapaz sorriu com um suspiro emocionado, lembrando-se do imenso amor de sua mãe. – Assim que vi este relicário me lembrei de você.

O olhar de Hermione sobre o amigo se tornou ainda mais doce.

- Como pode me dar um objeto que deve ter sido imensamente valioso para sua mãe?

- Você também é imensamente valiosa para mim... – as palavras de Harry saíram muito baixas, mas mesmo com um leve rubor cobrindo sua face, por aquela declaração direta, ele não desviou os olhos. – Eu sei que minha mãe ficaria feliz em saber que seu precioso relicário está agora guardado junto ao coração da minha melhor amiga, aquela que me salvou por incontáveis vezes.

Hermione se emocionou profundamente com aquela declaração. Harry nunca havia lhe dito algo semelhante.

- Obrigada, Harry. Eu não tenho como retribuir este presente...

Harry suspirou.

- Retribuir... Hermione, ainda que eu te desse um milhão de objetos de igual valor, não retribuiria nem uma fração mínima de tudo que você me deu em todos esses anos: sua amizade, seu apoio incondicional, sua dedicação sem esperar agradecimento e sua confiança em mim nas horas em que eu tinha certeza que fracassaria, como na AD... Esse presente não é uma retribuição, ele é só pra você saber que eu me lembro de tudo que vivemos juntos e de tudo que somos um para o outro.

- Harry... – murmurou o nome do amigo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas o mundo não se resume a nós dois, existe mais alguém na história de nossas vidas e que no momento é prioridade. - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Meu Deus, eu devo estar sobre a _maldição Impérius_, por falar isso!

Hermione piscou algumas vezes. Sentia ao mesmo tempo euforia e medo pelo assunto que o amigo iria começar.

- Estou te ouvindo. – disse simplesmente, sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

- Bom, – começou ele, pigarreou e continuou. – não é segredo a ninguém o quanto somos ligados, mesmo eu tendo levado quase oito anos para perceber isso.

- Você sempre foi um menino distraído. – Hermione disse, suave.

- É, eu ainda sou. – e os dois ficaram sem jeito por alguns segundos, então Harry continuou. – Mas mesmo não percebendo essa nossa ligação especial ela latejava dentro de mim. Sua voz era minha conselheira sempre que eu me encontrava em uma encruzilhada ou prestes a fazer uma besteira...

- Eu sempre fui uma trava em sua vida. – disse baixinho – Te tolhindo, discutindo por tolices como _quebrar-regras_ ou fazer os deveres...

- Você foi meu farol, Hermione. – Harry segurou a mão da amiga sobre a mesa. – Me guiando para lugares mais seguros, quando minha vontade irresponsável era de pular no abismo fosse por coragem insensata ou por pura revolta. Admito que eu via essa sua _luz_ como uma coisa incômoda, que só servia para me irritar. Me perdoe, eu ainda era muito infantil para entender. Mas mesmo com toda a minha ingratidão você me guiou pela escuridão em que eu estava predestinado a caminhar. – o rapaz fez uma pausa e voltou a falar como se as palavras pesassem como chumbo. - E agora uma outra pessoa necessita desse _farol_, tanto quanto eu precisei. Malfoy...

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no rumo daquela conversa.

E Harry continuou:

- Eu não seria digno de sua amizade se não soubesse a hora certa de abrir mão da minha estrela em favor de outro mais necessitado dela. Não que eu não precise mais de você... ainda preciso e continuarei precisando pela vida a fora. Mas ele precisa mais... Sei que você também precisa dele... – a última frase foi quase inaudível.

Fez-se um longo silêncio. As mãos entrelaçadas se acariciavam com ternura.

- Eu não pude evitar, Harry... – confessou, de olhos baixos, como a pedir desculpas pelo que sentia por Draco.

Harry apertou um pouco mais a mão sobre a dela, para soltá-la logo em seguida.

- Nunca podemos... – e começou a procurar mais alguma coisa em seu bolso.

- Você não me odeia por isso, não é? – Hermione ainda estava incrédula. E mais incrédula ficou ao ver o amigo segurar o pequeno anel de prata que ela lhe dera e colocá-lo no anelar direito, sem demonstrar qualquer dúvida.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? - Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso amplo de Harry Potter, estendendo a mão sobre a mesa, exibindo o adorno em seu dedo.

- Harry, você aceitou? – disse com voz embargada pela emoção. – Você aceitou a proposta de paz? Aceitou o Draco...

- Na verdade, uma parte de mim já o havia aceitado há muito tempo... desde que ele abandonou o _outro lado_ para lutar junto de nós. – confessou, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. – Eu já estava dividindo o _meu_ mundo com o Malfoy há bastante tempo. Você era o único tesouro que eu não aceitava dividir de forma alguma... – fez uma pausa e continuou. – E, por ironia do destino, dos meus tesouros você era o único que ele realmente queria... que ele quer.

Então, para expressar a alegria que inundava seus sentidos, Hermione se levantou e atirou-se sobre o amigo, derrubando-o da cadeira e cobrindo-o com beijinhos rápidos, como fizera uma vez, em um sonho.

Com a amiga sobre si, e sem se importar com o tombo, Harry também se lembrava do sonho, consciente de que agora era real. Ele apenas sorria enquanto abraçava a moça eufórica que lhe cobria o rosto inteiro com beijinhos açucarados.

- Isto já está virando um hábito. – disse ele, entre sorrisos.

- Você... é... o... melhor... amigo... do... mundo! – Hermione falou nos intervalos de um beijo e outro.

Então Harry delicadamente segurou o rosto da amiga acima do seu. Os olhares, cheios de ternura, pararam um no outro por um instante no tempo.

- Isto não é um adeus, é? – Harry perguntou, inseguro.

- Nunca haverá um adeus entre nós, – respondeu ela – no máximo um até breve.

Harry acariciou os cabelos da amiga.

- E eu sempre vou esperar ansioso pelo reencontro... mesmo que Malfoy esteja ao seu lado. Hermione, ele será bem vindo enquanto te fizer feliz.

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez, os olhos brilhando. Então, abaixou a cabeça devagar e tocou seus lábios na face de Harry.

- Feliz Natal, Harry Potter!

Ele viu a moça se erguer, ainda o olhando com aquele sorriso lindo e verdadeiro. E Harry se sentiu feliz. Por mais que lhe fosse doloroso abrir mão dela, consciente de que entre eles não haveria mais a intimidade de antes, sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Ele a libertava da promessa e a deixava bater suas asas até os braços de Malfoy.

- Feliz Natal, Hermione Granger... - Ele observou a moça caminhar até a lareira e ser emoldurada pelas chamas verdes. Aquela amizade não terminaria nunca, mas Harry sabia que quando se encontrassem de novo seria diferente.

_Sim. De uma forma ou de outra, aquela era uma despedida._

Até o último instante Hermione olhou o amigo ainda sentado no chão, com o anel visível em seu dedo. Parte de seu sonho mais profundo havia se tornado real. Acariciou o relicário em seu peito. Sabia exatamente quais seriam as duas fotos que colocaria dentro dele.

* * *

- Eu não preciso de mais conselhos, Sirius! – disse Draco, irritando-se com aqueles cuidados de tia velha que o diretor estava lhe dando. O rapaz estava sentado em uma poltrona exageradamente macia na sala do diretor, com um copo fumegante na mão. – Eu devia estar segurando um copo de _uísque de fogo,_ e você me vem com chocolate quente?

Sirius o olhava com as mãos sob o queixo e um discreto sorriso nos olhos.

- Você é uma pessoa admirável, Draco. Consegue brincar, mesmo estando tão deprimido.

- Estou sem alternativa no momento. Não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer. – disse com desdém, recostando-se na poltrona, afundando um pouco mais e tomando um gole do chocolate fumegante.

- Será que não tem mesmo? – o jovem diretor estreitou os olhos para o rapaz que deu de ombros. – Então me diz onde está o Malfoy determinado que arriscou tudo ao trair Voldemort? Ou o rapaz forte que enfrentou, de cabeça erguida, a rejeição dos antigos rivais? Me diz, Draco, onde está o homem sensível que se apaixonou por Hermione Granger...?

Mas Draco nem teve tempo de engasgar, porque neste momento, como se fosse ato combinado, as chamas na lareira de Sirius mudaram de cor e Hermione surgiu no meio delas.

Ao vê-la surgir tão subitamente, aliada às últimas palavras do diretor, Draco se ergueu no susto e derrubou a xícara, que se espatifou de encontro ao chão, espalhando chocolate pelo piso.

Então, o rapaz teve a reação mais inesperada possível. Fugiu da sala do diretor sem dizer uma única palavra e nem ao menos fechar a porta atrás de si.

Hermione, ainda na lareira, olhou para Sirius sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo tinha ido parar na sala do diretor. E por que Draco tinha saído correndo daquele jeito?

- Sua lareira, eu não tinha a intenção de aparecer aqui... pensei que chegaria pela lareira da Grifinória mas... creio que não especifiquei o lugar, disse apenas Hogwarts e vim parar na sua sala. Isso não deveria ter acontecido, deveria?

Sirius sorriu para a moça, parecendo muito satisfeito com sua chegada.

- Esta lareira está ligada à d'A Toca por esta noite. É que mais tarde eu pretendo ir dar um abraço em todos da casa, já que meus deveres de diretor me impedem de passar toda a noite por lá. Agora sou um homem totalmente responsável. – Sirius deu uma piscadela charmosa para a moça.

Hermione deu um passo para fora da lareira e as chamas voltaram à sua cor natural.

- Obrigada, diretor. – ela estava realmente agradecida. – Mas o que houve com...

- Você chegou em uma hora meio... tensa. – respondeu o homem antes que ela terminasse a frase. – Deu até a sensação de que eu havia te convocado. Algo como "_accio, Hermione"._ – e sorriu de sua própria brincadeira.

A moça continuou olhando o diretor sem entender. Sirius pigarreou.

- E o que você está esperando que ainda não foi atrás dele, senhorita Granger? Vai querer que Draco desapareça em algum canto secreto de Hogwarts?... Se bem que não deve haver nenhum canto secreto desta escola que algum membro do _Trio Inseparável_ não conheça...

Como se tivesse sido despertada de uma letargia momentânea Hermione aquiesceu determinada e, sem perder mais tempo, correu para a porta, indo atrás do sonserino.

_Estou agindo como uma criança covarde!_ Pensava Draco enquanto atravessava correndo o Salão Principal, atraindo alguns olhares mais atentos.

Ao chegar à porta de saída do castelo, olhou para trás e viu Hermione surgir ofegante na outra extremidade do salão. Ainda sem entender por que agia daquela forma estúpida, Draco voltou a correr, atirando-se embaixo da neve que caía. Se esconder dela era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar.

- Draco, espera! – Hermione gritou a custo, já cansada de correr pelos corredores da escola, com seu vestido longo embolando nas pernas. Seu grito chamou a atenção até dos alunos distraídos e agora todos observavam o acontecimento. Logo havia um burburinho geral, especulando prováveis explicações para a cena que se desenrolava.

Ignorando a todos os olhares (já estava se acostumando a isso), Hermione correu para onde vira Draco desaparecer. Ao sair do salão ela sentiu o frio incomodar seus braços nus e só então se lembrou de que não pusera nenhum casaco. Mas não era hora de se preocupar com o frio. Precisava encontrar aquele fujão. E por que, diabos, ele estava fugindo?

Olhou por toda a extensão do terreno a que a cortina de flocos brancos permitia sua visão.

- Para onde ele pode ter ido?

E como se uma força guiasse seus olhos ela avistou ao longe, quase invisível, a cabana de Hagrid, coberta de neve, com fumaça saindo pela chaminé. Era uma possibilidade.

Assim que entrou apressado na cabana de Hagrid, Draco quase tropeçou em Canino que estava amontoado próximo à porta, dormindo. O cão bocejou e voltou a enroscar-se caindo novamente em sono profundo, como se nada o houvesse perturbado.

- Seu dono sai e você dorme ao invés de proteger a casa? Belo cão de guarda! – disse Draco com um sorriso, saltando o enorme cão, cautelosamente. Sabia que se Canino acordasse não lhe faria mal algum.

Correu os olhos pela cabana humilde e mal iluminada, observando cada detalhe, desde os móveis toscos, que eram bem poucos, até o vasilhame de cozinha, completamente preto de carvão, pendurado próximo a lareira acesa.

Provavelmente Hagrid tinha acendido para que Canino ficasse confortável durante sua ausência. O piso da cabana era encardido e em vários pontos a madeira estava roída por cupins, as cortinas eram cheias de remendo com cores que não combinavam em nada com o tecido original. Nunca tinha entrado em uma casa tão pobre. Mas sentiu que aquele lugar possuía um encanto diferente. Aconchego e paz.

Ao lado da lareira havia uma grande árvore de Natal que quase tocava o teto. Os enfeites eram pinhas secas e pedras tortas, pintadas rusticamente pelas mãos de um artista nada talentoso. Completando a decoração natalina, havia ramos graciosos de azevinho pendurados por vários cantos da casa.

Observou aquela imagem por alguns momentos. E por mais incrível que parecesse, ele encontrou uma grande beleza naquilo tudo. Era como se seus olhos, de repente, pudessem ver coisas que não viam antes. Lembrou-se de seus tempos de criança, do quanto desprezara o casebre pobre do Guarda-Caças e que não entendia por que o _Trio Maravilha_ perdia tanto tempo visitando tal lugar.

Agora ele entendia. Aquele lar singelo causava uma intensa e maravilhosa emoção, um calor de dentro para fora. A verdadeira riqueza que reside na simplicidade. Algo que ele jamais sentiria na mansão Malfoy. Algo que ele só teria junto de Hermione e todas as pessoas que ela trazia consigo. Potter, inclusive.

Hermione parou diante da porta entreaberta. Sabia que Hagrid não estava lá, já que ele deveria estar junto aos poucos professores que ficaram no castelo para acompanharem os alunos que passavam o feriado na escola. E sentindo remorso pela segunda vez aquela noite, por entrar em algum lugar sem permissão prévia, empurrou a porta.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Canino adormecido, parecendo um tapete escuro, embolado no chão.

- Ei amigo, – disse baixinho ao cachorro que roncava e babava. – será que você viu um garoto maluco entrar aqui, fugindo sabe-se lá de quê?

- Ele está velho demais para vigiar qualquer coisa...

A voz veio de algum lugar em um canto da cabana e Hermione sorriu antes de olhar em sua direção.

- Quer que eu passe minha vida inteira correndo atrás de você? – olhou para o rapaz sentado sobre a imensa cadeira estofada de Hagrid.

Draco estava esparramado na velha poltrona, daquele jeito displicente e com um sorriso maroto a enfeitar seu rosto bonito.

- Este é meu maior sonho. – disse, manhoso, levantando-se.

- É um desejo bem egoísta, senhor Malfoy. – Hermione respondeu ainda com o sorriso no rosto, mas já enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos claros que vinham lentamente em sua direção, dos quais não conseguia se desprender. E certamente por isso não notou algo que reluzia na mão de Draco.

- Me ensina a ser melhor, Hermione. – ele parou a alguns passos dela, o ar de menino travesso dando lugar a uma postura de homem – Ver você hoje, surgindo daquela forma inesperada, me assustou porque era tudo o que eu mais queria e tudo que eu acreditava não merecer. Não soube como agir e por isso saí daquele jeito tão tolo.

Mas ao entrar aqui, justamente aqui, comecei, de repente, a perceber coisas que não havia percebido ou aceitado até agora. Entendi que não posso mais fugir da pessoa em que me transformei. Não sou mais o Draco de antes e nem quero ser. Meus sentimentos mudaram. A vida que tive é passado, apenas lembranças amargas que servirão para eu ensinar aos meus filhos o que eles não devem fazer. Quero uma outra vida, uma que nunca tive antes... e aceito o Potter dentro dela.

Então o rapaz ergueu a mão direita, virando as costas dela para Hermione. Ali, em seu dedo anelar, estava o anel de prata.

- Eu quero você e o mundo que traz, Hermione. Seus sonhos, seus amigos, seus medos... Fica comigo, porque eu não sei caminhar sozinho nesse mundo novo onde entrei... Preciso de você.

Hermione tinha planejado dizer tantas coisas a ele, mas naquele momento não conseguiu pensar em palavra alguma. Era como se uma chuva de estrelas se derramassem sobre ela, elevando-a a um estágio superior. Ela admirou por mais um tempo aquele rapaz diante de si, com olhos súplices, completamente entregue.

Ao seu coração ele era o mais lindo, o mais perfeito dos homens, por quem ela sempre esperou. Brincadeira do destino. Desprezara por tanto tempo aquele que alcançaria seu sentimento mais guardado.

Caminhou até ele, entregando-se àqueles braços, com a certeza de que não sairia mais dali.

Draco envolveu Hermione em um abraço intenso, tomando-a para si como se os dois já se pertencessem desde sempre. Toda a espera chegando ao fim como o amanhecer após longa e solitária madrugada. Eles já tinham se abraçado antes, mas naquele momento foi diferente. Ele sabia que agora ela estava ali por completo, somente para ele.

Ficaram assim por longo tempo, entregues um ao outro naquele abraço cheio de emoções. Então, Hermione se afastou um pouco. E com olhos molhados, encarou Draco, disposta a falar tudo que estava sentindo, tudo que ele havia despertado nela. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que os olhos dele também estavam úmidos e que lágrimas discretas desciam lentamente por seu rosto.

Mais uma vez, todo o discurso que ela queria dizer se perdeu. Nunca imaginara ver Draco chorando. E era tão lindo...

Sua emoção transbordou diante das lágrimas dele e sem pensar, disse o que sua alma gritava a bastante tempo:

- Draco, eu... eu te amo...

O rapaz não a deixou falar mais nada, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, possessivo e apaixonado. Para Draco, aquilo era mais que um sonho de Natal se realizando, era o presente de uma vida inteira, de toda uma existência. Ela tinha dito que o amava e era como se o universo inteiro estivesse dentro dele, como se seu corpo e sua alma fizessem parte de um Plano Maior. Sentia-se completo.

Aquela era mesmo a Noite dos Milagres.

Hermione se sentiu amolecer completamente quando Draco a beijou daquela forma tão intensa. Era um beijo que a fazia se esquecer de que existia um mundo lá fora, de que existia qualquer outra coisa além dos dois. Ela se entregou aos carinhos dele, embriagada pelo calor e o cheiro daquele corpo junto ao seu. Não havia mais nenhum impedimento, ela poderia, enfim, amar Draco por inteiro.

Percebendo a entrega da moça em seus braços, Draco a conduziu para a poltrona, sentando-se e puxando-a sobre si, sem interromper o beijo.

- Vou cuidar de você... – murmurou ele entre os lábios dela – e juro que é pra sempre, Hermione. Você é a família que eu nunca tive... Você é tudo o que eu nunca tive...

E as palavras de Draco fizeram Hermione se lembrar do significado do Natal: União, amigos, família. Faria com que aquela noite fosse a primeira a marcar a mudança completa na vida dele.

Com dificuldade ela interrompeu o beijo, sorrindo ao ouvir os protestos dele quando ela se levantou.

- Não faz isso... volta. A gente mal começou... – o rapaz tentava puxá-la de volta, mas Hermione se afastou mais, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Não seja tão apressado! – retrucou com as mãos na cintura. – Teremos muito tempo pra isso. Agora precisamos fazer outra coisa...

- E o que pode ser mais importante do que esse momento só nosso? – disse teimoso, se endireitando no sofá e encarando a moça com aquele olhar sedutor que só ele sabia ter.

- Hoje é uma noite muito especial e não podemos comemorar isso sozinhos. – Hermione estendeu a mão para Draco. – Vem! Temos uma família linda com a qual compartilharmos nosso momento.

Hesitante, Draco segurou a mão que lhe era estendida, mas sentia pequenas borboletas voando em seu estômago.

- Não me diga que ...?

- Você vai saber o é ter uma família de verdade, o que é ter amigos.

* * *

Era meia-noite.

Todos à sala se abraçavam, desejando Feliz Natal uns aos outros, brindando com taças azuis cheias do champanhe trazido pelo senhor Granger.

E Harry se sentia bem ao lado de Ginny e dos outros, como se eles fossem sua família de sangue. Mas mesmo estando junto daquelas pessoas tão queridas, seu coração sentia falta de uma. Era inevitável não pensar em Hermione e desejar que ela também estivesse ali. Mas ela passaria aquela noite ao lado de outra pessoa...

No entanto, sabia que ela estava feliz e isto era, de certa forma, um conforto.

E exatamente por pensar que ela estava distante é que Harry foi pego de surpresa quando sua amiga surgiu à porta da sala, vinda da cozinha, usando um casaco masculino sobre o vestido floral e com o sorriso maior do mundo a enfeitar seu rosto. Por um instante todos silenciaram-se, olhando para a porta. Harry ficou paralisado, assim como os demais. Draco estava logo atrás dela.

O rapaz loiro olhava desconfiado para os presentes, como se eles fossem expulsá-lo dali a qualquer instante.

Em um momento os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Draco e como se tivessem combinado, eles olharam simultaneamente para a mão direita um do outro. Lá estavam os anéis, assim como o que brilhava no dedo de Hermione. Mas ninguém mais na sala parecia notar qualquer adorno suspeito não mão dos três.

O silêncio se estendeu por um tempo longo demais.

Aquela era a pior situação que Draco já passara na vida (e ele estava incluindo os momentos ao lado do lorde das trevas). Por que as pessoas simplesmente não paravam de olhar para ele e voltavam a conversar entre si? Ele nunca desejou tão profundamente ter a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

E mesmo percebendo que o rapaz de óculos usava o anel, Draco ainda sentia como se o mundo fugisse debaixo de seus pés e que ele estava prestes a cair em um abismo bem profundo. O olhar de Harry era o mais difícil de se encarar. E quando ele já estava quase voltando correndo para a lareira sentiu a mão delicada de Hermione segurar a sua, firme e docemente.

Era tudo que ele precisava.

Aquele gesto dela, diante de todos, era o mesmo que assumir que eles estavam juntos. Então uma coragem imensa brotou dentro dele. Soube que se Hermione estivesse ao seu lado ele enfrentaria qualquer perigo e horrores... até mesmo os olhares da família Weasley e Cia.

Harry viu Hermione segurar a mão de Draco e se juntar a ele de uma maneira íntima e protetora. E não pôde deixar de pensar que ela já fizera isso com ele muitas vezes. Mas, surpreendeu-se com seus sentimentos, ao perceber que não sentia raiva, somente uma pontadinha de ciúmes e que com o tempo se acostumaria com aquilo.

A primeira pessoa da casa a se mover foi a senhora Weasley, que, hospitaleira como sempre, se aproximou dos dois jovens.

- Oh, Hermione, minha querida, feliz Natal! Que bom que voltou. Você faz falta no meio de nós. – a mulher abraçou Hermione e logo em seguida voltou-se para Draco. – E você, Draco... – o apertou em um abraço de quebrar ossos. – Sua presença aqui me emociona profundamente. Seja bem vindo à Toca!

- É isso mesmo, – concordou o senhor Weasley que também se aproximava junto com Lupin e Tonks. – Você é muito bem vindo aqui, meu rapaz! – e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Draco.

- Creio que finalmente você encontrou o seu lugar. – disse Lupin, com um sorriso sincero, dando palmadinhas nas costas do rapaz.

- E aí, primo, beleza? – Tonks lhe sorria por trás de Lupin.

Logo, quase todos os presentes estavam em volta dos recém-chegados, cumprimentando-os e lhes desejando Feliz Natal. Somente Rony e Harry não se aproximaram.

Draco tentava agradecer a hospitalidade, mas não conseguia. Sua boca parecia ter paralisado. Uma parte neurótica de seu cérebro insistia em lhe dizer que eles queriam mesmo era expulsá-lo dali a pontapés. Desejava ter novamente a mão protetora de Hermione junto da sua, mas era impossível tocar nela com tanta gente os rodeando e falando ao mesmo tempo.

Sem contar que uma atitude assim pareceria completamente infantil de sua parte. O estranho daquele seu constrangimento era que já tinha convivido com aquelas pessoas na casa de Sirius. Por que, raios, se sentia tão sem jeito? Talvez fosse a situação. Antes, ele era apenas alguém morando de favor e agora era o namorado de Hermione, de certa forma, era parte da família.

E as frases "parte da família" e "namorado de Hermione", ecoaram por sua mente, tendo um efeito estimulante sobre ele. De repente, seu receio desapareceu e ele pôde apreciar aquela casa iluminada, com uma grande árvore rodeada de presentes e uma mesa farta com a deliciosa comida da senhora Weasley, que ele já havia provado na casa Black.

Aquela sala estava cheia de boas energias vindas de pessoas felizes e sinceras. Até seu antigo elfo doméstico estava no meio deles, usando uma gravata natalina e saltitando pela sala com um copo na mão.

A Toca era um lar muito rico. Via-a agora com os mesmos olhos que vira a cabana de Hagrid. Não tinha sido apenas uma mágica momentânea. Ele realmente havia mudado e fazia parte de tudo aquilo, graças à Hermione.

Pena ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber que a verdadeira riqueza reside na simplicidade. Teria sofrido bem menos...

Mas nunca é tarde para aprender...

Draco conseguiu sorrir de forma sincera. Sentia-se feliz por estar ali.

- Eu agradeço pela recepção tão gentil. – disse, enfim e dedicou um olhar rápido à Hermione. – Eu... eu não sei bem o que falar a vocês. Não sou bom com palavras...

- Mas deve ter alguma outra qualidade oculta, bem oculta na verdade. Afinal conquistou o respeito e algo mais da Mione... – era Rony que se aproximava, discretamente conduzido por Luna. – Então, eu não pretendo transformar sua vida entre nós num inferno muito doloroso... talvez só um pouquinho. – Luna deu um delicado aperto no braço de Rony, ele pigarreou e sorriu. – Brincadeira, Malfoy. Se isso faz a Mione feliz... seja bem vindo à minha casa! Merlin, eu nunca pensei que algum dia estaria dizendo isso a você...

- Obrigado, Weasley. – Draco agradeceu com sinceridade e estendeu a mão para o ruivo. – Eu também nunca imaginei tudo que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos, mas confesso que valeu a pena cada momento.

Os dois se apertaram as mãos.

Hermione tinha os olhos brilhantes. Era muita alegria para uma só noite. Ver Rony e Draco se dando as mãos de forma amigável era algo tão surreal que tinha medo de acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho maluco.

Faltava apenas uma coisa para que aquela fosse a noite mais perfeita de sua vida. No entanto, ao ver Harry sair pela porta, teve medo de que aquela coisinha que faltava poderia não acontecer como ela desejava.

Mas não foi só ela que percebeu a saída de Harry.

Pedindo licença a todos, Draco foi em direção à porta, saindo para o frio lá de fora.

Hermione estava consciente de que aquela deveria ser uma conversa só entre os dois, mas não resistiu. Ainda tinha medo que eles se descontrolassem e acabassem brigando.

Foi atrás deles.

* * *

No jardim dos Weasley, os pinheiros enfeitados estavam cobertos pela neve que continuava a cair. Hermione passou por eles rapidamente, enquanto apertava o casaco de Draco sobre o peito. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao pensar que ele deveria estar com frio. No trajeto que tinham feito da cabana de Hagrid até o castelo, Draco, vendo que ela estava sem agasalho, retirou o próprio casaco, colocando-o sobre seus ombros. Hermione não estava acostumada com aquilo, mas achou tão gentil que aceitou sem protestar. Sorriu apaixonada ao se lembrar do acontecido.

Os flocos brancos flutuavam diante dela, que seguia cautelosamente para mais próximo ao lugar onde avistava o vulto dos dois rapazes. Eles estavam ao lado da pequena cabana de bugigangas do senhor Weasley. Assim que estava próxima o suficiente para ouvi-los, parou atrás de um arbusto sem folhas, tentando se esconder o melhor que podia.

Harry estava adiante, olhando pela cerca dos Weasley, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhos na distância. Draco havia parado um pouco atrás e parecia querer tomar coragem para chegar mais perto ou dizer alguma coisa.

O silêncio durou alguns minutos.

- Pretende ficar aí parado a noite toda? – Harry perguntou sem se virar.

- Queria que você se manifestasse primeiro... – respondeu o outro.

Então, Harry se virou. Mas para surpresa de Draco havia um sorriso espontâneo em seu rosto.

- O que é engraçado, Potter? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Essa situação. – disse sem rodeios – Olha só pra nós, Malfoy. Estamos aqui, prestes a nos tornarmos qualquer coisa menos hostil um do outro e usando alianças iguais na mão direita. – Harry riu mais amplamente – Parecemos um par de noivos.

Draco riu também.

- A Hermione nos colocou nessa situação... e se você quer saber, ela fez a coisa certa.

- Ela sempre faz... – Harry se aproximou alguns passos. – Sabe, Malfoy, não vai ser fácil a nossa vida de agora em diante, afinal sempre sentiremos ciúmes um do outro. É algo inevitável, já que você é aquele que ela escolheu e eu o melhor amigo dela. Somos dois homens com lugares privilegiados no coração da Hermione. Acho que só perdemos para o senhor Granger e dividimos espaço com o Rony.

- Temos que nos preparar psicologicamente para não lançarmos feitiços um no outro em algum evento familiar ou encontro de amigos que tivermos juntos. – Draco também se aproximou alguns passos. – Será realmente um sacrifício, Potter, mas eu posso fazer isso por ela... na verdade, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- É, eu também.

Eles pararam a dois passos um do outro e sorriram.

- Talvez fosse legal se nós nos déssemos as mãos em um cordial cumprimento entre cavalheiros. – Draco falou. – Ela ficaria bem feliz com uma atitude tão educada por parte de nós dois.

- Seria mesmo um grande final...

Em um acordo mútuo e silencioso, os dois rapazes se voltaram para o arbusto em que Hermione pensava estar escondida e Draco falou:

- Hermione, sabemos que você está aqui.

- Pode sair de trás dessa árvore. – Harry completou com um amplo sorriso.

Vendo-se descoberta, Hermione resmungou enquanto saía completamente sem graça de seu "esconderijo".

– Pensei que não tinham me visto...

- Só se eu estivesse sem óculos para não ver você detrás de uma arvorezinha de tronco tão fino e ainda sem folhas. Além do quê, eu sinto sua presença e provavelmente o Malfoy também.

Os três ficaram calados por um tempo, se olhando apenas.

- Vocês vão ou não vão se dar as mãos como o planejado? – perguntou Hermione, quebrando o silêncio.

- Podemos fazer melhor... – Harry disse e se aproximando da amiga, segurou sua mão, em seguida estendeu a outra mão para Draco. – Um abraço de três. Afinal, temos que justificar esse anel em nossos dedos.

Meio incrédulo com aquela atitude do outro, Draco se aproximou, receoso. E Harry juntou Hermione e o sonserino em um abraço triplo, unindo suas testas por alguns instantes, enquanto cada um deles sentia a importância daquele momento único e inacreditável.

Relembravam, em segundos, toda a história de suas vidas, da rivalidade de criança, as brigas e ofensas, os desencontros e, por fim, o encontro. Eram adultos agora. Mais que isso, eram pessoas sensatas, conscientes de que para se obter a paz é preciso promover a paz, dentro de si e em torno de si.

Quando o abraço terminou, Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Draco estava com um sorriso no rosto e Harry parecia alguém que tinha acabado de ser libertado de Azkaban, de peito aberto para a liberdade.

- Quero que se façam muito felizes. – Harry falou e parecia alguém mais velho. – Vocês são o casal mais inesperado de Hogwarts e devem ser também o mais apaixonado. Estou te entregando um dos meus tesouros mais preciosos, – falou diretamente a Draco - e espero que você cuide muito bem da Hermione, por que se não fizer isso me darei direitos de irmão, com dever de defendê-la a todo custo. E isso é uma ameaça! – concluiu, mas não havia tom de real ameaça em suas palavras.

Draco balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Não se preocupe, Potter. Se eu não for capaz de fazer a Hermione feliz, eu mesmo te darei o direito de me azarar com algum feitiço terrível e talvez eu nem revide.

- Duvido... – o outro falou com divertida incredulidade.

Draco riu.

- Tem razão... eu vou revidar. Afinal é sempre uma honra duelar com o lendário Harry Potter.

Aquela declaração de Draco surpreendeu Harry profundamente, mas ele não demonstrou para não tornar o momento constrangedor.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – falou displicente e virou-se para Hermione que até então permanecera quieta, observando os dois com os olhos ainda molhados, também surpresa com as palavras de Draco. Harry segurou as duas mãos da amiga. – Você já sabe, se precisar de mim em qualquer situação...

- Eu sei. – Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas.

Harry se afastou um pouco da moça e dirigiu-se novamente ao ex rival.

- Agora ela é toda sua, Malfoy... mas vá com calma, porque a Hermione continua sendo minha melhor amiga. Então, não abuse da sorte! – e virou-lhes as costas, voltando para dentro de casa.

Assim que Harry sumiu entre a suave cortina de neve, Draco olhou para Hermione.

- E então, namorada, o que faremos agora que o S_anto Potter_ nos deu a sua benção? – e mais uma vez Draco estava com aquele olhar extremamente sensual.

- Ele disse pra você ir com calma... – a moça se afastou um passo, mas sorria.

- Prometo ir bem devagar... – ele segurou a ponta dos dedos de Hermione. - Tem algum armário de vassouras por aqui?

- Não, mas tem o depósito de objetos trouxas do senhor Weasley...

O coração de Draco vibrava e em sua mente ele via um futuro completamente diferente daquele que sonhara por toda a vida. Era um futuro cheio de sorrisos, sentimentos sinceros e muito carinho. Pela primeira vez, após tantos anos de solidão e dor, ele teria uma feliz Noite de Natal. E este era apenas o prelúdio de algo maior, infinitamente maior, que viria...

Amaria Hermione a cada dia de sua vida, completa e apaixonadamente.

Enfim, seria feliz.

E enquanto os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas e olhares cúmplices para a pequena construção de madeira, a neve continuava a cair suave sobre eles, cobrindo-os com seus floquinhos brancos...

O amor é algo tão surpreendente que às vezes parece mágica...

E o **FIM** não existe, ele é apenas um portal para novos caminhos.

* * *

_**Nota Final da autora:**_

_Para: __**Moony**__**Karla**__**Jackie**__**MJ**__**Ilyas**__**Mayabi, Yasmim, **__**Mione, **__**Morgause, **__**Morgana, **__**Lucas**__ e todos os demais que leram no silêncio..._

_Amigos, _

_Que a mágica aconteça na "Noite dos Milagres". _

_E mesmo que vocês não percebam esta mágica acontecendo, não desacreditem, porque ela vai se manifestar discretamente no decorrer do ano que chega: protegendo seus sentimentos, trazendo-lhes emoções imensas em momentos aparentemente comuns, abrindo seus olhos para um horizonte mais amplo, alegrando vocês através de pequenas coisas e lhes dando sabedoria para fazerem as escolhas certas, falarem as palavras certas, amarem da forma certa. A mágica virá... Afinal, viver com Amor e Bondade, apesar das tantas dores do mundo, é a maior de todas as magias._

* * *

**Respostinhas finais da autora...**

buáááááááááááááá!!! Eu não gosto de despedidas!!!!! Quero ficar com vcs mais tempo... buááááááááá!!!

Heya **Lucas,** sei que se eu aparecesse na sua frente vc me lançaria no mínimo um _Crucius,_ né? Este final foi mais melado que o da fic principal, admito..

Mas não fique brabo comigo, afinal sou uma garota e garotas são românticas. Além de quê seria uma maldade fazer aqueles dois se ferirem... eles são tão lindinhos!!

Então, perdoa-me não ter atendido suas expectativas e valeu por sua atenção. Um abraço e feliz 2008!

**Yasmim**, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic. Vcs que leram, tornaram tudo muito emocionante e divertido. Mas não sei se vou escrever mais... acho que vou me aposentar. Sabe, escrevi esta história para presentear uma amiga, a idéia surgiu meio de brincadeira, mas valeu cada palavra.

Agradeço a vc por valorizar meu trabalho e me incentivar com seus comentários, quem escreve sabe o quanto isso é importante...

Tenha um adorável Ano Novo!

É **Mayabi**, eu tb gosto demais da Hermione, desde o início ela foi minha preferida, para mim ela sempre foi a alma da história de Harry (eu sempre gostei muito de estudar e admiro isso nela), sempre sensata, corajosa e principalmente leal. Não sei se vc já leu As Relíquias, mas neste livro fica bem claro essa lealdade ímpar que ela tem para com o amigo Harry. Chega a ser comovente! O triste do livro é que ela teve de ficar com o Rony (falta de opção, tenho certeza). Gosto do Rony, mas acho que não existe casal mais tosco que os dois. Não concordo com a frase de que os "opostos se atraem", entre um casal tem de haver afinidade e admiração verdadeira e não forçada (como ela faz no último livro). Mas fazer o quê, se a J.K não ouve o apelo de seus próprios personagens?

E no mais, moça, eu agradeço mais uma vez por seu carinho. Que seu 2008 seja MARAVILHOSO!

Olá amiga **MJ**, se vc deseja um Draco de presente eu vou torcer para que esse sonho seu se realize. E que o seu "Draco" venha com olhar apaixonado e coração pleno de amor por vc. Que ele seja lindo, sedutor, gentil, inteligente e, se possível, milionário ..

Tomara que em 2008 esse seu sonho romântico e todos os outros sonhos bons que vc tiver se tornem realidade! Vc me parece ser uma menina romântica e gentil, por isso merece tudo de bom! Receba meu abraço de boas energias e saiba de uma coisa: eu realmente gosto muito de vc!!!!!

**Ilyas**, darling! Que pena que ainda não nos falamos pelo MSN... será que seu endereço está errado? Até te deixei uma mensagem offline, mas creio que vc não viu. Então, já que ainda não nos encontramos por lá vou responder sua pergunta por aqui mesmo. O que é _Manjar Turco_?

É uma sobremesa turca (claro!) feita de maisena, gelatina e açúcar (eu acho). Os sabores mais conhecidos são de água de rosas ou limão, ele tem uma cor rosada bem clarinho. É tipo geléia e é bem macio, cortado os cubinhos e coberto com açucar de confeiteiro. Parece uma sobremesa boba, mas é um docinho delicioso. Só não sei como fazer... na verdade eu sou um fiasco na cozinha.

Se vc quiser conhecer a aparência de um _Manjar turco_ é só assistir Nárnia...

Que seu Ano Novo seja muito lindo e que vc viva intensas emoções!! Um abração!

Sabe, **Morgause**, meu coração tb se apertou quando terminei de escrever escolhas. Mas eu estava tão feliz com os comentários de vcs que quis lhes dar esse capítulo especial como presente de fim de ano. Tentei retribuir o carinho de vcs para comigo. A postagem atrasou um pouco, mas está aí, meu presente pra vc e os demais leitores.

Bem, como vc perguntou, nesta última parte teve mais romance e bem menos brigas, né? Teve até uma espécie de entendimento entre Draco e Harry...

Espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado...

Desejo a vc um 2008 cheio de coisas divertidas e momentos emocionantes. VALEU!!

**Rhaissa Black**, seja bem vinda ao grupo, pena vc ter surgido só agora no finalzinho, mas valeu sua atenção em mandar uma review. Então vc leu Escolhas antes de ler Aliança? Nossa, vc lê rápido heim? De qualquer forma se não tivesse lido a fic base, vc não teria entendido esta aqui.

Como vc imaginou, a Mione ficou com o Draco e o Harry, bem, não coloquei que ele ficou oficialmente com a Ginny (eu tb não sou muito fã dela), mas deixei a possibilidade, né?

Mesmo vc tendo nos agraciado com sua presença só nesta reta final, eu agradeço de todo o coração. Valeu por seu carinho, menina! Tenha um adorável 2008!!

_FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS!!! E até algum dia, quem sabe..._

_Iza-Amai .._


End file.
